New York est petit
by superrduperrcute
Summary: FutureFic 5 ans après son diplôme Quinn a beaucoup évoluée, elle a complètement changé de vie et est enfin sereine, mais ses vieux démons refont surface brutalement quand après une collision malencontreuse elle se retrouve nez à nez avec Rachel Berry...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Bonjour tout le monde ! En tant que totale faberry Shipper, je suis une addict des fics sur ces deux personnages, j'en lis énormément mais ceci est ma première fanfic en tant qu'auteur, ça fait un moment que cette histoire me trottait dans la tête alors j'ai décider de me lancer ! J'espère que vous aimerez… je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes je sais que j'en fait des tonnes j'espère juste que ça ne gâchera pas trop votre lecture :/**

* * *

><p><strong>Faberry Fic: <strong>New York est petit**  
>Author: <strong>Girlzdontcry**  
>Fandom: <strong>Glee**  
>Pairing: <strong>Quinn/Rachel**  
>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Glee ne m'appartiens malheureusement pas sinon Quinn aurait beaucoup plus de solos!

**Résumé :**** Future Fic, 5 ans après son diplôme Quinn a beaucoup évoluée, elle a complètement changé de vie et est enfin sereine, mais ses vieux démons refont surface brutalement quand après une collision malencontreuse elle se retrouve nez à nez avec Rachel Berry et qu'elle réalise qu'elle ne pourra pas échapper à la brunette aussi facilement qu'elle le voudrait…**

**AN2: Je tiens aussi à préciser que **j'ai commencer à écrire cette fic avant le début de la saison 3 donc tout ce qui se passe dans la série depuis n'est pas pris en compte dans cette histoire...**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>New York, mars 2017<p>

**19h00**

C'est une heure un peu inhabituelle pour que l'alarme d'un réveil retentisse furieusement volume au maximum, mais c'est la seule solution que Quinn a trouvée pour être certaine d'émerger tous les jours de la moitié de sa « nuit ».

A chaque fois c'est la même chose, l'impression d'être extirpée violemment d'un rêve calme et apaisant pour être plongée brusquement dans la réalité frénétique et en constant mouvement qu'est désormais sa vie…

Mais elle aime ça au fond, pas le manque de sommeil bien sûr, mais sa vie à cent à l'heure, ses cours, son job, ses collègues, elle est enfin elle même et ça fait du bien… et puis il faut bien payer le loyer de toute façon !

Mais elle n'a jamais été du matin (enfin si on peut appeler cela comme ça !) et elle ne le sera jamais. Du coup elle prend son temps, se frotte les yeux, s'étire, profite encore quelques minutes de la chaleur des draps. Enfin elle se lève nonchalamment, trainant ses pas vers le coin cuisine de son petit 2 pièces pour lancer la cafetière. Puis tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain elle se débarrasse de son t-shirt blanc et de son petit short bleu clair pour prendre sa douche qui va enfin la réveiller complètement.

Elle n'a pas de temps à perdre si elle veut être à l'heure. La douche est donc rapide et efficace. Après s'être séché, elle se glisse dans sa « tenue de travail » : un jean noir taille basse très serré, un top sans manche, noir également, décolleté en V plongeant et dont la coupe courte fait que dés qu'elle commence à lever les mains vers son visage pour se maquiller, on peut voir son ventre plat et ses petits abdos se dessiner.

_Merci coach S. _pense-t-elle brièvement à cette réalisation.

Une fois prête elle s'inspecte devant son grand miroir et ne peut s'empêcher de contempler le chemin parcouru.

_Elle est bien loin l'ado en petite robe d'été et aux longs cheveux tenus par une barrette qui prêchait l'abstinence !_

Passant une main dans ses cheveux elle se rappelle le jour des Nationales où elle a laissé ses deux amis la convaincre de les couper, c'est bien une des seules bonnes décisions qu'elle aie prise durant ses années de lycée..

La vue de l'horloge sur le mur la sort de sa rêverie.

_19h35, merde, il faut se bouger ! _

Elle verse le contenue de la cafetière dans un thermos qu'elle sirotera sur le chemin du boulot, se glisse dans sa veste en cuire, enfile ses bottines, accroche son sac à son épaule, attrape ses clés sur le guéridon de l'entrée et sort de son petit appartement précipitamment.

Elle commence à descendre quatre à quatre les marches de son immeuble tout en essayant d'attraper son téléphone portable dans son sac à main, arrivée à la dernière marche elle se tourne pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée quand elle est stoppée violemment par une pile de cartons qui s'écrasent directement sur son visage.

**BAM !**

La collision est brutale et sur le coup elle a l'impression d'être dans un manga car elle jurerait voir des petites étoiles danser devant ses yeux ! Heureusement sa main était toujours accrochée à la rampe ce qui la retient de tomber. Elle est encore en train de reprendre ses esprits quand il lui semble entendre un bruit provenant du tas de cartons maintenant au sol.

**_-_****Mmmphh..**

Et c'est la qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle n'a pas heurté quelque chose mais quelqu'un. Par ce qu'il y a définitivement des jambes (_et de magnifiques jambes !)_ dépassant de ce fatras !

**-Mmmphh..**

Quinn cligne des yeux avant de se mettre une claque mentale.

_Agit au lieu de reluquer ses jambes perverse !_

Elle s'approche de la pauvre forme étendue au sol

**-Ca va mademoiselle ? Je suis désolée… j'était pressée et… j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal..**

Tout en commençant à déplacer quelques cartons elle prend la main de l'inconnue dans la sienne pour l'aider à se relever.

**-Ca va, ça va, rien de casser, c'est moi qui suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du présumer de mes forces, tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il n'y a rien qui est endommagé, vous savez il y a dans ses cartons tous mes vinyles collectors de Barba…**

Tout en se relevant la jeune femme s'était mise à remettre en place et retirer les longs cheveux bruns qu'elle avait devant les yeux lui permettant ainsi de voir son interlocutrice et par la même occasion de révéler son visage à celle-ci.

_Oh. My. God. Rachel Fucking Berry ! _

Dans toute sa splendeur, tunique rouge, petite jupe noire et talon hauts assortis, là juste devant elle dans le hall d'entrée de son immeuble, bouche ouverte par la surprise et grands yeux marrons écarquillés

Quinn était paralysée, sous le choc Les yeux fixes la bouche entre ouverte, elle avait l'impression qu'un trente-trois tonnes venait de la percuter !

_C'est ça, c'est le choc, je me suis évanouis et tout ça n'est qu'un rêve… ou plutôt un cauchemar, oui c'est ça un cauchemar !_

**-Qu…Quinn ?**

_Et merde, c'est la réalité, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Merde, putain New York n'est pas assez grand ?_

**-Quinn ! Oh mon dieu ça fait tellement longtemps, 5 ans c'est ça ? Tu as beaucoup changé ! j'ai faillit ne pas te reconnaître !**

Toujours main dans la main la brunette s'était rapprochée comme pour la prendre dans ses bras en signe de retrouvailles. Comme au ralenti, Quinn la vît s'avancer, poser son autre main sur son épaule et lui sourire de ce sourire éclatant qu'elle connaissait si bien.

Et avant que la petite chanteuse n'ai pût finir son mouvement c'est comme si l'esprit de la blonde était devenu vide et qu'un instinct primaire en avait pris le contrôle et commandé la réaction épidermique qui suivie.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire RuPaul, ne me touches pas !**

Quinn repoussa Rachel brutalement de son étreinte les yeux pleins de haine.

**-C'est pas parce que ça fait 5 ans que j'ai pas vu ta petite face de troll que j'ai envie que tu poses tes salles pattes sur moi !  
><strong>

La brunette étant tellement choquée par ces paroles auxquelles elle n'était plus habituée qu'elle ne pu retenir les larmes de couler de ses grands yeux.

A cette vue Quinn sortie quelques secondes de sa rage.

_Putain c'est quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? De dire ? Oh merde ! Ce n'est plus moi ça, j'ai changé, je ne suis plus comme ça ! Il faut que je sorte de là vite !_

A cette réalisation les yeux de la blonde commencèrent eux aussi à s'humidifier et elle se couvrit le visage de ses deux mains tremblantes.

**-Quinn… est ce que… est ce que ça va ?**

Ces paroles suffirent à sortir Quinn de sa torpeur.

_Putain, je viens de l'insulter et elle me demande si ça va ? Elle ne changera définitivement jamais !_

Quand elle enleva ses mains de son visage et vît les yeux pleins d'inquiétude de Rachel, elle réalisa que ça seule issue était la fuite.

**-Ne.. ne t'approches plus de moi Ra.. Rachel **lui lança-t-elle la voix craquant un peu.

Son corps répondant enfin à son cerveau elle se jeta en courant vers la sortie et ne s'arrêta de courir que lorsqu'elle atteint enfin la bouche de métro.

Les mains sur ses genoux essayant de reprendre son souffle elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

Elle sortie son téléphone et après avoir envoyé un message à son employeur pour l'avertir qu'elle allait être en retard, elle composa le numéro qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé depuis presque un an.

**-Allo ? Oui bonjour, Quinn Fabray à l'appareil, oui j'aurais voulu avoir un rendez-vous…**

**Oui le plus tôt possible s'il vous plait….**

**Demain 18h00, ça ira oui…**

**A demain, merci, au revoir.**

Après avoir raccroché elle s'engouffra dans le métro, ça allait être une longue soirée au boulot_… et … oh, mon dieu…_ Certainement plus qu'une longue soirée, l'image de Rachel lui revint en mémoire, _…des cartons…, _et quand elle était sorti dans la rue, n'avait-elle pas vue_ … un camion de déménagement ?... Rachel était en train de déménager ? dans SON immeuble !_

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span> Voilà, dite moi ce que vous en pensez... est-ce que je continue?****?**_ ^  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : Me revoilà ! Bon ça a été un peu laborieux car ces derniers temps j'ai été très occupée, mais voilà le second chapitre est là ! J'espère que ça vous plairas, n'hésitez pas à commenter, poser des questions, critiquer (de façon constructive bien sûre), faire des suggestions…bref vos réactions sont les bienvenue !**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>Après avoir enfin réussit à monter ses cartons dans son nouvel appartement, Rachel s'était assise en tailleur directement sur le plancher et, les mains tremblantes essayait de reprendre ses esprits.<p>

_Je ne peux pas faire ça… Il faut que je déménage… Mais c'est impossible, tu le sait très bien… Tu viens juste de signer ton bail et c'est le seul appartement qui correspond à tous les impossibles critères que tu avais demandés ! Grrr… je suis foutue ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a t il fallut _ que ça tombe sur CET appartement ? Dans le même immeuble ! Au même étage ! Sur le même palier ! Que Quinn Fabray !

Elle avait vue la plaque sur la porte en face de la sienne et ça avait été la goute d'eau !

_Note pour plus tard : Toujours, toujours se renseigner sur le voisinage avant de s'installer !_

Elle était là, assise au beau milieu de son salon encore vide, entourée de cartons et de meubles emballés de plastique, cherchant comment procéder les nouvelles informations que lui avait apporté ce début de soirée.

Ce déménagement était censé être un nouveau départ, un endroit où tout pourrait repartir de zéro autant dans sa vie professionnelle que personnelle et pas un brusque retour dans le passé !

Sa rencontre avec l'ex cheerleader lui avait pourtant fait remonter des sentiments qu'elle était jusque là arrivée à enfouir et à oublier. Peur, Angoisse, honte… tout avait refait surface comme si elle n'avait jamais quitté les couloirs de Mckinley.

Elle ne s'expliquait pourtant pas entièrement ce qui c'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt. Quinn pouvait être très cruelle, elle en avait fait les frais pendant ses premières années de lycée en devenant la cible préférée de la blonde. Surnoms offensants, petites phrases blessantes, menaces, insultes, slushies en pleine figure… à un moment c'était presque devenu du harcèlement. Mais les dernières années, Quinn avait progressivement diminué ses attaques, et même si leurs rapport ne sont jamais devenus cordiaux, loin de là, elle ne ratait pas une occasion de lui faire savoir à quel point elle était ennuyante et bizarre, Rachel avait eut avant d'être diplômée plus d'une année de répit quant aux pire sévices de la cheerleader.

Et puis Quinn avait changé… Elle n'avait pas mentit dans le couloir, elle avait bien faillit ne pas la reconnaître. Elle n'avait définitivement plus le look de la petite chrétienne bien sous tout rapport !

Elle ne savait plus où elle en était… Son esprit était trop confus pour savoir quelle attitude adopter si elle venait à recroiser son ancienne ennemie. Car elle savait bien que malgré ce que cette dernière lui avait demander plus tôt (_Ne t'approche plus de moi R..Rachel ! Cette phrase résonnait encore dans sa tête) _les circonstances allaient les amenées tôt ou tard à se retrouver de nouveau face à face.

Alors elle fit ce qu'elle faisait toujours dans ces cas là, quand elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser tellement son cerveau posait un million de questions à la minute auxquelles elle ne savait pas répondre. Elle prit son téléphone et commença à chercher dans ses contacts le nom de son meilleur amis pour lui envoyer un message.

**-Situation d'urgence émotionnelle! Tu peux être là dans combien de temps ?-**

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre longtemps et elle emit un long soupir de soulagement à la vue de l'écran.

**-20minutes. Thaï ou Italien ?—**

**-Thaï, j'ouvre, une bouteille, tu es un amour…merci.—**

**-Je sais ;)—**

Elle sourit à ce dernier message, il la connaît si bien ! des fois elle se demande comment sa vie aurait tournée si il n'avait pas été là…

Elle se dirige vers la cuisine, sort une bouteille de vin rouge et deux verres d'un placard qu'elle dispose sur un carton dont ils se serviront de table basse. Elle se verse un grand verre dont elle prend une généreuse gorgée et commence enfin à se détendre en l'attendant.

* * *

><p>Quinn après avoir pris son service dans le club où elle travaillait depuis bientôt deux ans était en train de retrouver son calme grâce à la routine épuisante mais surtout rassurante du service. C'était un vendredi soir, le club était donc bondé et la cadence à laquelle elle était obligée d'aller lui permettait de faire le vide dans sa tête.<p>

Prendre les commande, rassembler les ingrédients, mélanger les liquides, servir les verre et surtout décocher son plus beau sourire aux l'habituées ou aux clientes de passage, ça elle métrisait.

Derrière son bar elle avait enfin ce sentiment de pouvoir qui parvenait à la calmer.

Le « LAX » était sa deuxième maison et ses collègues sa (deuxième ?) famille. Elle n'avait pas un grand cercle d'amis mais ça lui suffisait amplement : ses trois collègues : Luc (le serveur), Ethan (l'ouvreur) et Marissa (la patronne) et les deux seuls connaissances qu'elle c'était faite à la fac de médecine : Eddie et Camille avec qui elle passait ses dimanches de révision à la bibliothèque.

Elle n'avait gardé aucun contact avec ses anciens camarades de Lima et pour être tout à fait honnête elle avait très peu pensé à eux durant ces quatre dernières années.

**Flashback**

Après avoir été diplômée elle avait passé quelques semaines dans le brouillard, sans arriver à réaliser que ses années de lycée étaient terminées.

Elle n'avait jamais été la reine du bal de promo, était célibataire, elle avait donnée naissance à une petite fille qu'elle avait du abandonner, avait eu une période punk… Bref, tous les plans dont elle avait rêvés avaient lamentablement échoués !

Elle se retrouvait là comme si ces années étaient passées sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et sans qu'elle ait son mot à dire sur la tournure des évènements. C'était un désastre ! Et tout ses efforts pour rétablir la situation avait non seulement été sans effet mais l'avaient en plus totalement empêché de penser à la suite, son avenir, sa vie après le lycée…

Elle avait donc dû agir dans l'urgence et trouver rapidement un job, sa mère l'avait pistonnée pour un poste d'assistante dans l'agence immobilière pour laquelle elle travaillait et comme elle vivait toujours dans la maison familiale c'était un bon moyen de mettre de l'argent de coté pour un jour prendre son propre appartement.

Elle avait renoué avec Noah à la fin de l'été, étant les deux seuls de leur bande d'amis à être restés à Lima, ça avait été comme une évidence. Même si leur relation était quelque peu sporadique ils étaient officiellement en couple et qui sait peut être quand lui aussi aurait gagné suffisamment d'argent grâce à la petite entreprise de jardinage et de nettoyage de piscine qu'il avait monté, ils emménageraient peut être ensemble ?

Après tout c'était la vie qu'elle s'était résignée à mener : Lima, un job inintéressant mais qui paye les factures et un garçon qui malgré ses défauts l'aimait à sa manière et serait toujours là pour elle.

Elle essayait toujours de penser qu'il y avait pire qu'elle, mais elle avait en réalité commencer a plonger doucement dans une sorte de dépression et plus d'une fois après le travail elle se retrouvait au Jonh'son'bar à essayer d'oublier ses échecs dans l'alcool.

Elle savait bien que Puck la trompait et a vrai dire elle le comprenait quelque part car leur relation était plus tendre que passionnée et avec le caractère et les besoins du bad boy comment pouvait elle s'attendre à autre chose ?

Quasiment une année était passée comme ça après la remise des diplômes, c'était comme si elle avançait en auto pilote et puis un jour elle ouvrit les yeux…

C'était le début du printemps, elle avait passé une journée atroce au bureau, entre les clients qui n'arrêtaient pas de se plaindre, ses collègues qui cancanaient les une sur les autres et le téléphone qui ne faisait que sonner, elle était à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs ! Quand l'heure fatidique de la fin de journée arrivât elle s'empressât de sortir de cet enfer pour enfin rentrer chez elle au calme.

Mais au moment où elle ouvrit la porte elle comprit que jusque là sa journée n'avait pas été si horrible que ça car c'était maintenant qu'elle commençait vraiment à ressembler à l'enfer.

Dans le salon, sur le canapé, assis bien confortablement à coté de sa mère, un verre de scotch à la main, se tenait Russel Fabray, son père.

Quinn était restée figée dans l'entrée, laissant tomber sa mallette sous le choc.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? **Avait elle lancé à sa mère sans préambule.

-**Euh..chérie..vient t'assoir, je crois que l'on as besoin de discuter.**

**-je ne m'assiérais pas avec lui, dis moi ce qu'il fait là !**

Russel s'était levé, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Judy et plongeant son regard froid dans celui de sa fille avait fermement répliqué :

-**Ne parles pas comme ça à ta mère !**

**-Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, tu as perdus ce droit au moment ou tu m'as mise à la porte de cette maison, tu ne vis même plus ici alors ne t'avises pas de me dire ce que je dois faire !**

**-Et bien justement les choses vont changer, ta mère et moi nous revoyons depuis quelques temps et nous envisageons de revivre ensemble et..**

**-Pardons ?**

Quinn fixait sa mère intensément comme pour lui demander de lui dire que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'elle n'autorisait pas l'homme qui l'avait tant fait souffrir à réintégrer leurs vies comme si de rien était. Mais celle ci baissa les yeux et d'une voix frêle et monotone lui répondit :

-**Ecoute Quinn, je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour toi mais comprend moi, je suis seule… et puis nous sommes une famille et ton père en fait partie, il a fait beaucoup d'efforts pour regagner ma confiance et je lui ai pardonné, peut être peut tu essayer de…**

Russel la coupa abruptement :

**-De toute façon c'est comme ça et il faudra bien t'y habituer, je ré emménagerais ce week end et d'ici là j'espère que tu te seras calmer parce que je n'autoriserais pas tant d'insolence sous mon propre toit !**

**-Jamais, jamais tu m'entends ! Je préfère encore être à la rue plutôt que de vivre avec lui !**

Et sur cette phrase elle se retourna, claqua la porte et partit en courant vers la maison de Puck qui n'était qu'à quelques patés de maisons.

Les larmes lui brulaient les yeux,

_Comment pouvait elle ?_

Arrivée chez son petit amis elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper n'ayant pas envie que les parent du jeune homme la voient dans cet état. Elle montât les marches vers l'étage précipitamment.

Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, vite, leur projet de vivre ensemble allait devoir être plus rapide que prévu car elle ne passerait pas un jour de plus dans la maison de ses parents.

Elle ouvrit la chambre de Puck et complétement choqué par ce qu'elle vit à l'intérieure la referma aussi tôt.

_Merde !_

Noah après une dure journée de travail avait décidé de s'octroyer un petit plaisir et avait ramené une de ses clientes, une femme mariée du voisinage, dans sa chambre. La femme était à genoux devant lui entrain de rétribuer le jeune homme avec appétit.

La blonde savait qu'il la trompait, mais le voir de ses propres yeux lui fit réaliser tout ce que cela impliquait.

Elle se retrouva encore une fois en train de claquer une porte et de courir dans la rue, cette fois ci jusqu'à sa voiture… c'était la seule chose qui lui restait.

Elle démarra rapidement les yeux troublés par les larmes qui coulaient maintenant généreusement sur ses joues et lança sa voiture dans l'allée sans savoir où elle allait mais avec une seule idée en tête s'éloigner le plus possible de tout ça.

_Comment en suis je arrivée là ? Bordel ! Quelle vie de merde ! Boulot pourrit, pas un seul vrai amis, pas de vie sociale, saoul un soir sur deux, cocu… Oh mon dieu… La vie de ma mère… Putain de merde ! J'ai reproduit la vie de ma mère !_

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle perdit totalement pieds, perdue dans ses sanglots elle ferma les yeux voyant derrière ses paupières défiler sa vie future : le pavillon de banlieue, les enfants, le divorce, les problème d'alcool, le travail barbant, tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu éviter mais auxquels elle était apparemment destinée.

Elle posa sa tête sur le volant laissant sa voiture rouler seule comme sa vie avançait sans qu'elle puisse l'arrêter.

Elle ne vit pas le pick up bleu qui arrivait au carrefour, et Burt Hummel, le conducteur du pick up ne se rendit compte qu'au moment du choc qu'une petite voiture noire lui fonçait dessus.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN : Ca y est, je suis de retour ! Après une looonngue période de déménagement et du coup sans accès à internet je suis de nouveau en mesure de poster la suite de cette histoire. Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette attente et j'espère ne pas avoir perdu tout le monde en route. Dans tous les cas sachez que je ne laisserais pas tombé cette histoire même si je ne peux pas promettre que ça n'arrivera plus parce que ma vie est un vrai bordel en ce moment ! XD Enfin assez parlé de moi, je m'excuse aussi pour les nombreuses fautes que vous trouverez encore certainement dans ce chapitre, je fais de mon mieux mais j'ai beaucoup de mal et d'ailleurs si quelqu'un était volontaire pour m'aider à ce sujet n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mp !**

* * *

><p>C'est vingt minutes plus tard et après trois verres de vins que Rachel entendit toquer à sa porte.<p>

En attendant elle avait sorti sa station IPod d'un carton et lancée sa Playlist sur random histoire de se détendre et de calmer ses nerfs.

Elle ouvrit la porte et accueillit son invité chaleureusement en le prenant dans ses bras.

**-Oh mon dieu, Kurt, tu m'as tellement manqué ! Merci d'être venu si vite !**

Kurt se défie gentiment de son étreinte un grand sourire aux lèvres et lui répondit tout en avançant dans le salon :

**-Merci, mais on s'est vu avant hier Rach !**

**Oh mais je vois que tu as déjà commencé sans moi !...**

Dit il en désignant d'un geste de la main la bouteille à moitié vide.

Rachel soupira et avec une de ses fameuses moues boudeuses et son meilleur regard plein d'innocence plaida :

**-Mais Kurt… je t'ai dit que j'étais complètement bouleversée et à la limite de la crise de panique…**

**-Je sais, je sais ma chérie.** Lui répondit il en lui souriant gentiment. **C'est pour ça que j'ai tout prévue !**

Sur ce il sortit d'un sac en papier une seconde bouteille de vin rouge et deux boites de plats à emporter du restaurant Thaï en bas de la rue.

**-Maintenant vient t'asseoir, on va manger un peu et tu me raconteras tous tes soucis.**

Rachel soupira un grand coup en fermant les yeux.

**-Tu as raison, oui tu as raison, merci Kurt.**

Après à peine dix minutes leur repas était terminé, enfin celui de Kurt car Rachel à part avoir remuée sa nourriture avec ses baguettes n'avait quasiment rien avalé par manque d'appétit.

Kurt rapprocha le coussin sur lequel il était de celui de la brunette et la prit tendrement par l'épaule la tirant vers lui. Elle posa instinctivement la tête sur son épaule et sourit.

**-Bon, maintenant raconte tout à ton Kurtounet, allez, qu'a-t-il bien put t'arriver de si terrible ?**

Rachel tourna son visage pou lui faire face et dans un soupir lui répondit :

**-Tu ne me croiras jamais…**

Kurt haussa les sourcils et avec un petit sourire en coin lui lança :

**-Tu sais ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude de tes « urgences émotionnelles », je ne voudrais pas te vexer mais depuis que l'on se connaît et encore plus depuis qu'on est à New York je pense que rien de ce qui se passe dans cette petite tête compliquée ne m'étonne! **Dit il en lui tapotant un doigt sur le front. **Et puis si c'est à propos de David tu sais ce que j'en pense et même si je n'approuve pas ce que tu fais je serais toujours là pour t'écouter…**

**-Oh, non !… non, ça n'a rien à voir avec David, tu sais bien que c'est terminé ! **Kurt secoua la tête l'air de ne pas y croire mais lui sourit pour qu'elle continue son explication.** C'est… en fait…** La petite brune se mordit la lèvre ne sachant comment expliquer à son meilleur ami ce qui lui était arrivé, finalement elle opta pour la manière directe : **Quinn Fabray est ma voisine !**

Kurt la regarda d'un air incrédule pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir compris ce que lui annonçait la brunette, il fronça les sourcils.

**-Quoi ? Enfin je veux dire… Quoi ?**

**-Je sais, hein ? Ca craint !**

**-Non mais, genre ta voisine, elle habite dans le même quartier c'est ça ?**

**-Heu… non, plutôt genre Quinn Fabray habite de l'autre coté de ce mur. **Dit elle en désignant le mur opposé de son salon.

**-Oh… mon… dieu…**

**-Ouaip !**

**-D'accord, mais ce n'est pas si grave que ça, je pense, enfin je veux dire vous êtes toutes les deux des adultes maintenant, je pense que vous arriverez à vous côtoyer sans vous étriper comme à l'époque du lycée non ?**

**-Et bien, comment dire, je ne sais pas par où commencer… Est-ce que tu préfères la partie où je suis tombée par terre, la partie où elle m'a appelé « RuPaul » ou celle où elle m'a ordonné de ne plus jamais l'approcher ?**

Kurt se leva d'un bond, les poings fermés, la mâchoire serrée.

**-Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Je vais aller lui toucher deux mots ! Je n'ai jamais accepté le harcèlement à l'époque alors ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer !** Lançât-il d'un ton déterminé tout en se dirigeant à pas vifs vers la porte d'entrée.

Rachel le rattrapa par le bras pour l'en empêcher.

**-Non Kurt, de toute façon elle n'est pas là, elle est sortie tout à l'heure, et puis tu me connais, j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré, c'est mon coté dramatique… Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça en fait…**

**-Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui trouve toujours des excuses ? Déjà au lycée malgré tout ce qu'elle te faisait subir tu n'as jamais cessé de vouloir être son amie, tu sais des fois je ne te comprends vraiment pas Rach. Alors tu vas tout me raconter en détails d'accord ? Parce que je veux avoir la version exacte de l'histoire.**

**-OK, mais rassied toi s'il te plaît.**

Ils se rassirent et elle lui raconta sa rencontre avec l'ex cheerleader de A à Z.

Quand ce fut fini Kurt la regarda avec un air perplexe.

**-Wow ! Quinn est toujours aussi bizarre à ce que je vois.**

**-Je sais, c'est étrange la réaction qu'elle a eue pas vrai ? Je suis certaine qu'à un moment elle était même à deux doigts de pleurer.**

**-Oui enfin, ça ne change rien, j'ai toujours pensé que Quinn était un peu dérangée mais ce n'est pas une raison pour excuser son comportement, tu n'as pas à te laisser insulter ou menacer dans ton propre immeuble.**

**-Je sais et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit dérangée mais tu sais elle n'a pas eu une vie facile, entre Beth, ses parents et certainement bien d'autres choses qu'elle n'a jamais confiée à personne… Elle a toujours été si secrète tu sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai toujours voulue être son amie, j'avais l'impression que c'est ce dont elle avait le plus besoin à l'époque, quelqu'un à qui elle pourrait se confier et qui ne la jugerai pas…Mais tu as raison, je ne dois pas laisser passer ce genre de comportement ! Je suis une adulte et je n'accepterais pas qu'on me traite de cette façon !Tu sais c'est ce qui m'a fais le plus mal dans tout ça, le fait qu'un court instant elle ait réussi à ébranler ma confiance en moi, elle a toujours eu ce pouvoir sur moi… mais maintenant c'est terminé ! La prochaine fois que je la voie je lui mettrais les points sur les "i", pour qu'elle comprenne que je ne me laisserais plus faire !**

Rachel était à bout de souffle après sa tirade, mais son regard fixe et son expression déterminée montrait définitivement qu'elle allait mieux et qu'elle avait reprit le dessus. Oui ! Elle pouvait le faire ! Elle était Rachel Berry après tout ! Futur star de Broadway ! Et personne même pas Quinn Fabray ne pourrait la faire fléchir !

**-Ah ! Voilà ! Ca c'est la Rachel que je connais ! Fier, battante et faisant des monologues d'une heure ! Je préfère ça ! **s'exclama Kurt en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux de sa meilleure amie.** Bon maintenant que tu vas mieux on se l'ouvre cette deuxième bouteille ? **

**...  
><strong>

Deux heures plus tard la bouteille était terminée et les deux amis légèrement éméchés et riaient à gorges déployées.

**-Non sérieusement Rach, le pire je crois que c'était le Péruvien !**

**-Oh non ! Il était mignon et très cultivé !**

**-Et comment peux tu savoir ça alors qu'il ne parlait même pas notre langue ? C'était un touriste ! Il était à New York seulement pour deux semaines et tu t'imaginais déjà en Madame Pablo Delariera !**

**-Ok d'accord tu as gagné ! C'était définitivement n'importe quoi, comment je peux être aussi stupide ? A chaque fois c'est la même histoire, je tombe éperdument amoureuse et ça se termine de manière dramatique ! Tu crois que ça vient de moi ?**

Kurt essaya de s'éclaircir les esprits, la discussion pourtant innocente au départ était devenue sérieuse et il ne voulait pas dire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait blesser son amie.

**-Ecoute Rach je ne pense sincèrement pas que tu ais été amoureuse de tous ces types… J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu te persuades que tu as des sentiments pour eux et que tu te jettes à corps perdue dans ses relations tout en sachant qu'elles sont vouées à l'échec.**

Rachel pencha sa tête sur le coté et plissa les yeux.

Kurt ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu'il pensait de sa vie amoureuse, ou en tout cas pas en ces termes. Bien sûr ils parlaient beaucoup de sa vie sentimentale compliqués, ils analysaient le comportement du mec, essayaient de savoir pourquoi ça ne marchait pas et cherchaient ce que Rachel pouvait faire pour que son bien aimé du moment lui tombe enfin dans les bras. Mais ils n'avaient jamais parlé du problème générale, parce que évidemment il y en avait un, la brunette était peut être borné mais elle se rendait bien compte que sa vie amoureuse était un désastre pire qu'un mauvais soap opéras.

Elle fit un signe de la tête au jeune homme.

**-Continue, qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?**

Kurt se Racla la gorge et posa une main sur le genou de la petite chanteuse.

**-Ce que je veux dire c'est que toutes ces histoires sont foutues d'avance… On dirait… que tu le fais exprès… Rach tu es merveilleuse, talentueuse, intelligente et généreuse tu as peut être des défauts mais je suis persuadé que tu pourrais très facilement trouver quelqu'un qui t'aime comme tu le mérites. Mais à chaque fois c'est le même scénario, tu t'accroches à des mecs qui ne pourront jamais t'offrir ce que tu recherches et tu devrais t'en rendre compte dés le début.**

Rachel le regardait d'un air perdu essayant de mettre du sens dans ce que son ami lui disait, mais pour elle ce n'était pas possible, à chaque fois elle y avait crus… et puis pourquoi ferait elle ça, ce serait stupide… ce lancer dans des relations vouées à l'échec tout ça pour avoir le cœur brisé ? Elle n'était pas maso non plus !

**-C'est faux ! Déjà à t'entendre on dirait qu'il y en a eu des centaines et ce n'ai pas vrai, je ne suis pas une trainé et puis ce n'était jamais foutu d'avance c'était juste le destin ou la malchance je ne sais pas !**

**-Ok, cite moi en un qui aurait pu devenir une relation saine et durable ?**

Rachel réfléchit une minute passant en revue toutes ses relations de ces cinq dernières années, bon d'accord elle n'était pas une trainé mais il y en avait quand même eu quelques uns.

**-Alex !** Répondit elle sûre d'elle. C'était un de ses camarade de classe quand elle était élève à NYADA et ils avaient tout de suite bien accrochés, ils avaient les mêmes centres intérêt et le même humour, ça n'avait duré qu'un mois et après leur rupture il ne lui avait plus jamais adressé la parole.

**-Oh mon dieu ! Il était GAY ! Je te l'ai dit dés le début d'ailleurs, il disait qu'il était bi car il avait du mal à s'assumer mais il collectionnait les miniatures de Liza Minnelli pour l'amour du ciel !**

**-Ok mauvais exemple…laisse moi réfléchir… Je sais, Richard ! **C'était le producteur d'un des show off Broadway dans lequel elle avait joué, c'était un homme d'affaire plein d'assurance, riche intelligent et fascinant sous le charme duquel elle était très vite tombée.

**-Non Rachel, il avait 41 ans, voulait fonder une famille et avoir une femme qui l'attendrait sagement à la maison, il voulait que tu abandonne ta carrière !**

**-Ok il n'était pas fait pour moi mais je suis certaine que je peux te prouver que tu as tort si tu me laisses cinq minutes…**

**-Rach, je te connais depuis le lycée et je peux te réciter ta vie amoureuse par cœur étant donné que la mienne a été plutôt désertique depuis cette époque et je peux te certifier qu'il n'y a pas eu une seul de tes aventures qui ait eu la moindre chance de durer. **

Rachel le regardait d'un air abattu, il prit une longue inspiration et commença sa liste.

**Premièrement : Jesse, sérieusement Rach ! Le capitaine de la chorale rivale !**

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel…

-**J'avais seize ans Kurt ! Mais je te l'accorde c'était impossible**

Kurt leva une main pour la couper.

**Deuxièmement : Finn. Ses seuls centres d'intérêts étaient le football, les voitures et les jeux vidéo ! Il était destiné à rester dans l'Ohio et tu l'as toujours su…**

**-Je sais tout ça et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on a rompus en dernière année.**

**-OK, ensuite il y a eu dans l'ordre Alex et Pablo, je crois qu'on peut passer là dessus…**

**-Oui passons s'il te plaît. **Dit elle d'un air légèrement exaspérée.

**-Bon alors après on en vient directement à Ben…**

**-Non, mais là c'est pas juste ! Je croyais vraiment que je pouvais le dissuader de faire cette bêtise **gémit elle en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

**-Il s'était engagé pour partir en Irak et excuse moi du terme mais il était complètement cinglé ! Franchement par moment il me faisait même un peu flippé !**

**-J'ai compris, j'ai compris ! **Plaida-t-elle en levant les deux bras au ciel pour qu'il arrête.

-**Non laisse moi finir s'il te plaît. Après il y a eu Richard qui voulait une femme au foyer et enfin David…**

**-Je ne veux pas parler de David et je suis certaine qu'en d'autre circonstance il aurait pu être l'homme de ma vie…** Sa voix était devenue faible, à peine audible et l'émotion qu'elle ressentait encore vis a vis de cette récente rupture était palpable.

**-Rachel, il est marié… et il ne quittera jamais sa femme, ça fait plus d'un an qu'il te menait en bateau et tu as vraiment bien fait de mettre un terme à votre relation.**

**-Je sais **dit elle en reniflant **mais j'y croyais vraiment tu sais…**

**-Je sais ma chérie, tu y croyais, comme à chaque fois… **lui répondit elle d'une voix douce, il avait commencé à lui caresser le dos amicalement pour la réconforter **et comme à chaque fois tu t'en remettras en t'accrochant à une autre relation sans lendemain… Mais crois moi quand je te dis que tu n'était pas vraiment amoureuse, car tu ne t'en remettrais pas aussi facilement à chaque fois, pour te remettre du vrai amour il te faut des mois voir des années…**

**-Tu parles de Blaine ?**

**-Pas vraiment, mais oui ça c'est passé comme ça pour moi, il m'a brisé le cœur et je pense que je suis tout juste en train de finir de recoller les derniers morceaux, et je n'aurait certainement pas pu m'engager dans une relation sérieuse jusqu'à maintenant…**

**-Oh Kurt vient là !**

Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

**-Je suis vraiment une handicapée des sentiments hein ? Ok à partir de maintenant je promets de rester célibataire jusqu'à ce que je rencontre une personne VRAIMENT faite pour moi ! **Annonçât elle solennellement en levant son verre.

**-Totalement ! Mais heureusement tu as de très bon goût pour choisir tes amis !**

Sur cette phrase la tension se dissipa et ils explosèrent de rire pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes leurs vies amoureuses respectives étaient peut être un désastre mais ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre et ils savaient que ça au moins ça ne changerait jamais.

* * *

><p>Au même moment Quinn rentrait de sa soirée de travail au LAX, en passant devant la porte d'entrée de Rachel elle s'arrêta un instant contemplant la plaque où on pouvait lire :<strong>*<strong>**Rachel B. BERRY***

Elle sourit un bref moment en traçant les étoiles de son doigt. Puis, elle l'entendit, de l'autre coté de la porte Rachel riait de son rire puissant et communicatif, mais elle n'était pas seule à rire, à son rire mélodieux se mêlait un autre rire, un rire masculin.

Quinn serrât les poings et la haine qu'elle avait ressentit plus tôt en revoyant la brune refit surface en un instant, elle se retourna vivement pour rentrer chez elle, elle était épuisée et une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait le plus grand bien !

* * *

><p><strong>AN :Voilà en espérant que ça valait le coup d'attendre et que vous continuerez à me lire, je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes fêtes ! Et si vous voulez me faire un beau cadeau, laissez un commentaire ! Rien ne me fait plus plaisir !<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain Quinn s'était rendu en cours à 9 heures et après une nuit agitée et peu reposante avait essayé tant bien que mal de suivre et prendre des notes le mieux possible. Le Campus de la fac de médecine dans lequel elle était inscrite depuis maintenant bientôt quatre ans était majestueux et bordés d'espaces verts et sa journée se passa plutôt tranquillement surtout comparé à ce qu'avait été celle de la veille !

Une fois sa journée terminée elle se rendit en bus non sans appréhension vers l'immeuble ou pendant trois ans elle avait passé au moins une heure par semaine. Sur la large porte d'entrée en bois on pouvait lire : **Dr. **Nguyen** Psychanalyste. **

Elle sonna et se dirigea vers le bureau de la secrétaire.

**-Bonjour je suis Quinn Fabray, j'ai rendez-vous à 18 heures.**

**-Bonjour, oui, Mme Nguyen va vous recevoir dans un instant, allez-vous installer dans son bureau.**

**-Merci, je connais le chemin.**

L'endroit n'avait pas beaucoup changé, même si la jeune femme qui l'avait renseignée était différente de celle qui l'avait reçue la première fois.

Les grands murs peints d'un brun profond et les quelques larges photographies et peintures toutes représentants un paysage différent mais dont le point commun était qu'elles avaient capturées une parcelle où aucune trace de l'homme n'était décelable (désert, mer agitée, immense foret de pins, glacier…) l'avaient en premier lieu complètement paniqués. La première fois qu'elle s'était assise dans un de ces fauteuils moelleux elle avait eu l'impression d'être aspirée par ces images de territoires inconnus, sa respiration s'était accélérée, son rythme cardiaque emballé et elle avait été à deux doigts de s'enfuir avant son premier rendez-vous.

Quinn secoua la tête en se remémorant cette journée où elle avait rencontré le Dr. Nguyen pour la première fois.

Maintenant, confortablement installée dans ce même fauteuil elle se sentait à l'aise, comme si elle venait rendre visite à un parent éloigné qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps. La pièce lui semblait accueillante décorée de couleurs chaudes et de deux fauteuils et un canapé en tissu autour d'une petite table basse. Oui on aurait définitivement dit qu'elle était passée prendre le thé chez une tante éloignée plutôt qu'elle soit sur le point de débuter une séance avec son psy.

Mme Nguyen entra dans son bureau et s'assied en tailleur sur le canapé face au fauteuil de la blonde.

**-Bonjour Quinn. Ca faisait un moment que vous n'étiez pas venue ! Non pas que je ne sois pas contente de vous voir mais je dois bien avouer m'être un peu inquiétée après votre coup de fil d'hier… ma secrétaire m'a dit que vous aviez demandé un rendez-vous de toute urgence et comme cela fait près d'un an que nous avions décidé que vous n'aviez plus besoin de ces séances, j'avoue être un peu surprise.**

Le docteur Nguyen était une femme directe, allant droit au but, c'est ce qui avait tout de suite plu à Quinn (enfin pas vraiment tout de suite… mais à la longue elle avait comprit qu'elle préférait ça à quelqu'un qui tourne autour du pot pendant des heures) Elle était petite, un peu ronde, les cheveux ébènes coupés au carré et avait de petits yeux malicieux en amandes venant de ses origines asiatiques. Elle avait certainement la cinquantaine et ses tailleurs strictes étaient toujours agrémentés d'un petit accessoire (broche, barrette, bague…) excentrique et très coloré.

**-Bonjour Mme Nguyen.** Répondit Quinn en s'avançant pour lui serrer la main. **Je suis contente de vous revoir aussi mais pour être honnête si j'avais pu m'en passer cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé !**

**-Bien ! Dans ce cas là si nous en venions directement aux faits ? Dite moi, que se passe-t-il ?**

Quinn se racla la gorge tout en réfléchissant à la manière de raconter sa mésaventure de la veille.

**-J'ai… j'ai… j'ai insulté quelqu'un.** Lâcha-t-elle en baissant les yeux et en joignant ses deux mains pour qu'elles arrêtent de trembler.

La femme plissa ses yeux essayant de comprendre ce que sa patiente tentait de lui dire et se rendant compte du bouleversement évident que cette confession provoquait chez cette dernière. Ca au moins ça n'avait pas changé, la blonde était toujours aussi énigmatique et peu loquace.

**-Vous savez, j'ai copieusement insulté un conducteur qui m'avait fait une queue de poisson sur le périph pas plus tard que ce matin et ça ne me tourmente pas plus que ça, au contraire l'effet cathartique m'a fait un bien fou !**

Quinn se reprit un instant et redressa la tête en envoyant un petit sourire en coin à la praticienne. Elle soupira un long moment avant de reprendre.

**-C'est totalement différent, j'ai insulté quelqu'un sans raison, quelqu'un qui ne m'avait rien fait, c'était comme si l'ancien « moi » avait refait surface, comme si j'était redevenue la garce que j'était autrefois, j'ai eu l'impression de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler, comme si quelqu'un d'autre agissait et parlait à ma place ! Est-ce que je deviens folle ? Est-ce que je suis schizophrène ?**

Elle avait parlé d'une traite sans reprendre son souffle. Le médecin leva sa main comme pour lui dire de se calmer et lui fit signe de respirer.

**-Du calme, du calme Quinn. On va tout reprendre du début, mais avant tout vous n'êtes pas folle, pas plus aujourd'hui qu'il y a quatre ans, les anciens mécanismes de défense que vous aviez réussi par notre travail à estomper sont justes revenus d'un coup, vous avez dû vous sentir menacé et nous allons essayer de déterminer pourquoi…**

**-Je sais mais habituellement ça ne se manifeste pas en traitant les gens de tous les noms, enfin depuis mes années de lycée.**

**-Vous rappelez vous la première fois que vous êtes venue ici ?**

**-Euh…oui.**

**-Comment avez-vous réagi quand j'ai commencé à vous poser des questions sur votre sexualité ?**

Quinn rougit et détourna son regard de celui de la psy.

**-Quinn comment avez-vous réagit ?**

**-Je vous ai insulté… **Quinn murmura honteuse… **Je vous ai traité de vieille pervers dégueulasse…**

**-Donc ce n'est pas si inhabituel que ça ?**

**-Apparemment…**Quinn concédât ne sachant plus où se mettre.

Mme Nguyen se redressa dans son canapé.

**-Bon maintenant vous allez me raconter en détail ce qui c'est passé et ce que vous avez ressenti, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles vous n'êtes pas atteinte du syndrome de Tourette et je ne pense pas que vous ayez choisi un passant au hasard dans la rue pour lui envoyer des noms d'oiseaux au visage ?**

Quinn prit une longue inspiration et lui raconta en détails sa rencontre avec son ancienne « camarade » de classe.

Son récit une fois terminé elle porta sa main à sa bouche pour se ronger les ongles, une sale habitude dont elle n'était jamais arrivée à se débarrasser.

Le docteur Nguyen releva la tête et posa le carnet dans lequel elle avait prit quelques notes sur la table basse.

**-Ok, donc cette Rachel est une ancienne amie de lycée c'est ça ?**

Quinn se dandina inconfortablement dans son fauteuil.

**-Euh… pas vraiment amis… plutôt connaissance ?**

**-C'est à dire, définissez la relation que vous aviez avec elle à l'époque ?**

La blonde fit mine de regarder sa montre et répondit avec un rire sarcastique :

**-Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on ai assez de temps !**

La psy fronça les sourcils au bout trois années de thérapie y avait il encore des parties de la vie de sa patiente qu'elle ne connaissait pas ? Comment quelqu'un de si jeune pouvait elle avoir eu un parcours déjà si compliqué ? Et pourquoi Quinn avait elle omis de mentionner cette jeune femme si il y avait tant à dire sur leur relation ?

**-Essayez de me faire un résumé ?**

**-D'accord… donc je vous ai déjà décrit la personne horrible que j'était quand j'était lycéenne ?**

**-Mmmh… **Elle lui fit signe de continuer

**Capitaine des cheerleaders, populaire, influente et… garce. **Elle se mordit les lèvres en repensant à cette époque. **Vous vous souvenez à quel point mon statut social était important pour moi et la manière dont je traitais ceux que je pensais être des ratés pour qu'ils restent à leur place ?**

**-Oui, vous les insultiez, les rabaissiez, leur jetiez des boissons froides au visage, bref vous les torturiez car vous étiez tellement traumatisé par votre passé de pariât, terrifiée par vos insécurités et la pression de vos parents que c'était le seul moyen que vous aviez trouvé pour exister. Mais quel est le rapport, Rachel faisait partie de ses « ratés » n'est ce pas ?**

La psy commençait à perdre patience, Quinn était la reine pour essayer de noyer le poisson.

**-C'était la pire des ratés, elle était… la personne la plus en bas de l'échelle sociale…** La voix de Quinn commençait à craquer sous l'émotion.

**-Elle faisait donc partie de ceux que vous avez torturé ?**

**-En fait Rachel est la seule personne que j'ai jamais torturée.**

* * *

><p>Rachel était restée chez elle toute la journée à défaire ses cartons. Kurt était parti travaillé ce matin après avoir passé la nuit chez elle et depuis elle ne s'était pas arrêtée une minute. Il était 13 heures quand elle prit enfin une pause pour manger un peu.<p>

Depuis qu'elle avait refusé de signer pour la deuxième année de représentation de la comédie musicale dans laquelle elle avait joué pendant un an aux cotés de David dans le rôle principal elle avait pas mal de temps libre et c'est exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Un nouveau départ, un nouvel appartement et de nouveaux projet professionnels, elle sentait que sa vie allait prendre un tournant important et il était hors de question qu'elle le manque !

Elle avait passée quelques auditions ces dernières semaines même si elle ne voulait pas trop espérer l'une d'elle retenait toute son attention, un metteur en scène très talentueux dont la spécialité était de réinventer des classiques en les remettant au goût du jour était en train de caster son équipe pour remonter RENT. Elle avait bien entendu auditionné pour le rôle de Maureen et son agent lui avait dit qu'il lui donnerais des nouvelles précisément aujourd'hui.

C'est pour cette raison que son téléphone ne quittait jamais la poche arrière de son jeans.

Elle s'était remise à arranger son appartement et avais presque terminé quand la sonnerie de son portable retentit. Elle décrocha d'une main fébrile.

**-Allo ?... Oui… Alors ?... oui ,oui y'a pas de soucis…mmmh…mmmhh… Attend !.. C'est vrai ? C'est VRAI ? YES ! Merci, merciiii ! Oui mercredi c'est noté ! Je suis trop contente, merci Janice !**

Rachel ferma les yeux et bondit d'excitation tout en riant aux éclats. Si quelqu'un la voyait toute seule dans son salon il l'aurait pris pour une dingue !

**-Maureen, Maureen, je vais jouer Maureen ! **

Elle savait que c'était l'opportunité de sa vie, si tout ce passait bien, vu le metteur en scène et le projet c'était tout à fait le genre de rôle qui pouvait lui valoir un Tony ! Il lui prit une envie subite de prévenir Shelby mais elle se ravisa, ses relations avec sa mère biologique était toujours tendue. Elle pressa la touche 1 et le numéros de ses parents fut composé automatiquement.

**-Allo ? Papa ? est ce que papou est avec toi ? Oui ? Met le haut parleur alors ! Vous êtes là tout les deux ? Prêt pour la grande nouvelle ? J'ai été engagée pour jouer Maureen dans RENT !**

Elle dut éloigné le combiné de son oreille tellement leur enthousiasme était bruyant…

Ensuite elle tapa un message des plus explicite : **« Qui veut danser un Tango avec la nouvelle Maureen ? » **et l'envoya a tous ses amis, elle les avait tellement saoulé avec cette audition qu'ils comprendraient tout de suite.

Les réponses ne se firent pas attendre longtemps.

Kurt : **« OMG ! a star is born ! »**

Mike :** « Tina a du m'expliquer la référence mais FELICITATION de notre part à tous les 3! »**

Brittany :** « Je ne C pa ki est Maureen et j'adoore danC le tango mai San va être jalouse »**

Mercedes :** « Take me for what I am ! »**

Santana : **« Bien joué Berry ! donc ce soir on est tous invité chez toi pour fêter ça ? On sera là prévoit le champagne ! »**

Le message de Santana était bien sûr envoyé à tous les autres contacts, Rachel secoua la tête en voyant ça et se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle aille faire des courses !

* * *

><p>Mme Nguyen se pinça l'arrête du nez en réfléchissant, elle avait commencé à cerner la relation de sa patiente avec son ancienne « ennemie » et les réactions que leurs retrouvailles avaient engendré mais Quinn avait beaucoup évolué depuis sa première visite dans son cabinet et elle n'avait plus besoin d'être tenue par la main.<p>

**-Ecoutez Quinn, voilà comment ça va se passer : Tout d'abord je ne vous reverrais pas avant un mois, je pense que vous en aurez pas besoin et que vous êtes largement capable de gérer cette situation seule.**

La blonde se tendit et implorant sa psy du regard voulue protester.

**-Mais…**

Elle fut de suite interrompue par son médecin.

**-Je comprend tout à fait pourquoi vous êtes venue aujourd'hui et vous avez bien fait, mais vous avez toutes les cartes en mains pour faire évoluer cette situation dans le bon sens. Je pense même que cette rencontre vous sera bénéfique dans un sens. **Devant le regard choqué de Quinn elle continua son explication. **Ce qui vous fait peur c'est d'être confronté à votre ancienne image et de montrer votre vraie personnalité à des personnes qui vous ont connu tel que vous étiez à l'époque. C'est pour ça que vous avez fait table rase du passé et que vous n'avez gardé aucun contact avec vos anciennes connaissances. Mais je pense que le moment est venu que vous fassiez la paix avec ce que vous avez été, comme vous l'avez fait avec Lucy. Alors mon conseil est le suivant : Allez vous excuser auprès de cette Rachel, passez un peu de temps avec elle pour lui montrer la personne que vous êtes devenue, essayez même de devenir son amie ? Pourquoi pas c'est bien ce que vous m'avez dit qu'elle souhaitait à l'époque non ? Et puis dans un mois si vous en éprouvez le besoin on fixera un nouveau rendez-vous et vous me raconterez les progrès que vous avez faient ? D'accord ?**

Quinn était assommée, aller s'excuser auprès de Rachel, passer du temps avec elle, devenir son amie ? sérieusement ? Est-ce que sa psy avait écouté ce qu'elle lui avait dit plus tôt ? Elle était tellement choquée qu'elle ne trouva rien à dire à part hocher la tête et murmurer un « au revoir ». Heureusement elle avait sa soirée de libre, c'était son jour de congé au LAX et elle allait pouvoir se reposer au calme chez elle…

Mme Nguyen la contempla sortir et tout en parcourant le dossier de Quinn ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement en pensant à sa patiente, cette jeune fille avait réglé tellement de choses ces dernières années.

Sa relation avec Beth et l'acceptation qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en la confiant à l'adoption avait été le premier sujet dont elles avaient parlé et maintenant elle rencontrait régulièrement Beth et Shelby et jouait un rôle dans la vie de sa fille.

Le rejet de son enfance quand elle s'appelait Lucy et tous les problèmes de confiance en elle que ça avait engendré.

Bien sûr sa relation avec ses parents, son père tout puissant et sa mère passive, elle avait dû apprendre à se défaire de leurs attentes et de leur jugement oppressant.

Et enfin l'acceptation de son homosexualité qui allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'on lui avait toujours inculqués : famille, religion, morale…

Bref, c'était une jeune fille courageuse et intelligente et si elle avait surmonté tout ça elle arriverais bien à régler toute seule sa relation avec Rachel Berry.

Sur cette pensée la psy referma son dossier avec un petit sourire en coin…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Merci à tous ceux qui suivent et laissent des commentaires, passez tous un bon réveillon, Bonne année à tous!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: D'abord je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter cette histoire, je sais que ce n'est pas mis à jour très régulièrement et qu'il y a pas mal de fautes! En parlant de ça j'ai essayé de corriger les anciens chapitres et de faire très attention pour celui là, j'espère que ça aura porté ses fruits! Je n'ai toujours pas de beta :( N'hésitez pas comme d'habitude à commenter, critiquer, suggérer... Tout avis ou remarque sont les bienvenus!**

* * *

><p>Quinn passa le tout le chemin de son retour chez elle à se repasser en boucle les paroles du docteur Nguyen. Après avoir choisi de parcourir les trente minutes entre le cabinet et son appartement à pied car le temps était doux et qu'un peu d'exercice l'aidait à réfléchir elle finit par réaliser que la psy avait raison. Elle avait surmonté beaucoup d'épreuves ces dernières années et s'en était toujours sortie, elle était maintenant devenue quelqu'un de bien et pouvait tous les matins se regarder dans son miroir sans fléchir. Elle était enfin elle même et fier de ce qu'elle était devenue et ce n'était pas Rachel Berry qui allait remettre en cause tout ça !<p>

Elle allait rectifier la situation dés demain, elle irait s'excuser auprès de Rachel et même si l'amitié que lui avait suggéré la psy était peut-être un peu exagérée compte tenu de leur passé elles pourraient certainement arriver à une entente cordiale entre voisine et ainsi continuer leur vie chacune de leurs cotés.

_C'est exactement ce qui va se passer_

Se dit Quinn en composant le code de son immeuble

_C'est parfait, j'irais la voir demain pour lui présenter mes excuses, je n'aurais plus à la voir que lorsqu'on se croisera dans l'immeuble et au moins je n'aurais plus à repenser au passé…_

Elle était en train de s'avancer dans le hall de l'immeuble quand elle entendit quelqu'un s'exclamer :

**-Retenez la porte s'il vous plaît**

Elle attrapa par réflexe la poignée pour laisser entrer le jeune homme dont les bras chargés d'un sac et d'une bouteille de champagne encombraient.

Les yeux de la blonde s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle prie conscience de celui qui se tenait en face d'elle.

**-Hummel ?** Lâchât la blonde en haussant un sourcil complètement stupéfaite.

**-Fabray ! **Répondit Kurt en penchant la tête d'un air amusé.

Ils se regardèrent un moment jaugeant la réaction de l'autre puis se sourirent avant de se prendre dans les bras maladroitement un peu gênés dans leurs mouvements par les bras chargés du jeune homme.

**-Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu habites l'immeuble ? **S'enquit immédiatement Quinn en se dégageant de l'étreinte. Elle était heureuse de revoir Kurt mais si tout Mc Kinley avait décidé de déménager ici sa santé mentale n'allait pas tenir le choc !

**-Non, j'habite à quelques blocks d'ici en fait, je suis juste venu rendre visite à Rachel, pourquoi tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? **Lui répondit-il sur un ton de défi car vu la façon dont elle avait traité Rachel elle n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement.

**-Euh… Si ! Bien sûr que si ! C'est juste que… ça fait beaucoup d'un coup tu comprends… hier Rachel, aujourd'hui toi…** Dit elle en fermant les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits.

**-Oui Rachel m'a raconté vos retrouvailles, elle était… un peu bouleversée pour tout te dire et j'aurais justement aimé t'en toucher deux mots ! **Annonça-t-il fermement en posant ses paquets et en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

**-Wow, l'ami protecteur hein ? **Dit Quinn avec un petit sourire en coin, puis elle baissa la tête semblant se souvenir de ce que lui avait dit le jeune homme et d'une voix monotone et pleine de regrets continua : **Ecoute Kurt je suis désolé pour mon comportement d'hier et je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus jamais… je crois que j'ai juste été choqué de tomber nez à nez avec elle et je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai dit toutes ces choses mais je les regrettes ok?.. J'ai beaucoup changé tu sais… et je ne suis plus la garce que vous avez connue à une époque, j'irais m'excuser dés demain auprès de Rachel pour ce que j'ai fait hier… et aussi pour tout ce que je lui ai fait subir au lycée…**

**-OOkkkayy…** Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu a ça, l'ancienne Quinn lui aurait certainement rétorqué qu'il ferait mieux de se mêler de ses affaires et ne se serait en tout cas certainement livré avec tellement d'émotion devant lui. Il plissa les yeux et pencha la tête pour essayer de capter le regard de la blonde

**-Quinn regardes moi. **Elle releva la tête sans arriver a fixer son regard sur celui de son interlocuteur.** Rachel avait raison tu as beaucoup changé mais pas seulement extérieurement. Ecoutes je vois bien que tu es sincère et que tu regrettes ce que tu as fait et je ne peux pas parler en son nom mais Rachel est la personne la plus exceptionnelle que je connaisse et je pense qu'elle te pardonnera. **

**-En tout cas elle a beaucoup de chance d'avoir un ami tel que toi…**

**-En parlant d'amis… je ne veux pas en rajouter ni me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas… mais tu sais qu'il y a des gens qui te cherchent et qui s'inquiètent pour toi à Limas ?**

Elle poussa un long soupir.

**-Qui ?**

**-Comment ça qui ? Ta mère bien sûre et Puck aussi, ça fait quatre ans Quinn ! Comment as tu pu partir sans même leur donné une adresse, comment as tu pu les laisser sans nouvelle pendant tout ce temps ! Et Santana et Brittany…**

Quinn le coupa en levant sa main devant son visage.

**-Ecoute Hummel j'ai changé c'est vrai mais je peu encore te botter le cul si tu ne te mêles pas de tes affaires ! J'ai mes raisons et c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir ok ?**

**-Très bien.** Répondit Kurt un peu vexé par le retour incisif de l'ex cheerleader.

**-Ok, bon je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant, passe une bonne soirée Kurt.**

**-Merci toi aussi.**

La blonde commença à gravir les escaliers qui la séparaient du calme de son appartement à grandes enjambés quand Kurt qui était resté dans l'entée de l'immeuble lui cria :

**-Si je peux te donner un conseil Quinn tu devrais t'excuser dés ce soir je pense que Rachel sera plus apte à te pardonner si tu t'expliques le plus tôt possible…**

Quinn avait atteint la porte de chez elle et ne pût voir le sourire malicieux du jeune homme.

**-Ok, merci du conseil Kurt ! Ah et avant que j'oubli, passe le bonjour à ton père et dit lui merci de ma part quand tu en auras l'occasion ! **

Sur ces paroles elle entra enfin dans son appartement et s'affala sur son canapé

Kurt lui fronça les sourcils…

_Pourquoi Quinn veut elle dire merci à mon père ?_

_****Flashback****_

Après l'accident Burt était sorti de son pick-up en trombe pour voir si l'autre conducteur n'avait rien. Quand il avait ouvert la portière de la petite voiture rouge qui lui avait foncée dessus il avait tout de suite reconnu la fille de Judy Fabray, elle était consciente et n'avait qu'une entaille à l'arcade mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'inquiétât le plus à la vue de la blonde car ce qui le choqua tout de suite c'est le regard désespéré et le maquillage qui avait coulé tout autour des yeux de la jeune fille.

Il l'a sorti de la voiture et assit sur le siège passager de son pick-up puis fit le tour des deux véhicules pour constater les dégâts. Le sien n'avait rien du tout mais celui de Quinn avait l'aile droite complètement enfoncée et allait nécessité pas mal de réparations. Il appelât un de ses collègue pour qu'il vienne remorquer la voiture de sport et partit en direction de l'hôpital.

La blonde était restée murée dans son mutisme tout le long du trajet malgré les multiples tentatives du garagiste pour savoir si elle allait bien ou comment ça c'était passé. Le seul moment où elle réagit enfin fût quand Burt sortit son portable dans l'intention de prévenir Judy.

**-Non ! s'il vous plaît… **Implora-t-elle en posa la main sur le téléphone pour l'en empêcher.

Il regarda brièvement cette jeune fille à l'air désespéré et vide qui se trouvait à coté de lui avant de ranger son portable dans sa poche et de se garer sur le parking des urgences.

Après avoir patienté une heure dans la salle d'attente Quinn fût enfin prise en charge sa blessure fut désinfectée et protégée d'un pansement et on lui fit passer quelques tests avant de l'emmener passer une radio. Burt poussa un soupir de soulagement quand le médecin vint enfin leur annoncer que les résultats étaient arrivés, que Quinn n'avait rien du tout et que tout ce qu'il lui faudrait c'était du repos et peut-être des anti douleurs si jamais elle avait des maux de tête. Il fronça cependant les sourcils quand il remarqua que la jeune femme restait impassible à cette annonce. Son regard était distant et dépourvu de toute émotion et Burt n'aimais pas ça du tout.

De retour dans la voiture Burt marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de mettre le contact, il se tourna vers Quinn qui regardait au loin par la fenêtre en attendant d'être ramené chez elle. Elle n'avait pas l'air très enclin à la discussion et lui même n'était pas de nature très bavarde non plus mais il s'en voudrait pour le restant de ses jours si il arrivait quelque chose dans les jours à venir à la camarade de son fils. Il prit donc une grande inspiration et posa la question qu'il n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa tête depuis l'accident.

**-Quinn, as tu essayé de te tuer ?**

**-Quoi ? Non… non !** Répondit tout de suite la blonde en lui faisant enfin face.

**-Ecoute, il n'y a aucun obstacle sur cette route et c'est une ligne droite, tu n'as même pas essayé de freiner ou de m'éviter avant le choc, c'est comme ci… tu m'avais délibérément foncé dedans…**

Une larme coula sur la joue de Quinn alors qu'elle se remémorait comment ça c'était passé.

**-C'est parce que je ne vous ai pas vu…**

**-Comment ça tu ne m'as pas vu ? Au début je comprend mais quand tu as traversé la voie et que tu as grillé le stop tu as bien dû me voir ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, tu n'allais pas si vite !**

**-C'est parce que je… je fermais les yeux… **Avouât elle en prenant la tête dans ses mains.

-**Oh Quinn, vient là… **Burt la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter mais Quinn se dégagea rapidement.

**-Non ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, je… je n'ai pas essayé de me suicider, c'est juste… c'est juste que j'étais tellement épuisé et que… je ne savais plus quoi faire… ma vie… ma vie est tellement merdique que je n'en pouvais plus! **Dit elle en lâchant un rire nerveux tout en réalisant que ces explications donnaient vraiment encore plus l'impression qu'elle avait voulue mourir. Et c'est là qu'elle réalisât que même si ce n'était pas son intention première elle avais peut-être inconsciemment voulut en finir, qu'elle aurait effectivement pût y passer et en fait aurai-ce été si grave ?

Burt observa l'adolescente attentivement pendant qu'une multitude d'émotions traversaient le visage de celle ci.

**-Quinn, je sais que la vie peut être difficile parfois et que tu as eu pas mal de moment difficile à traverser ces dernières années mais…**

**-Ce n'est pas ça…**

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?**

**-C'est juste que ma vie… ma vie n'est pas du tout ce que j'aurais voulut qu'elle soit…**

Burt reteint un rire triste en voyant ce petit bout de femme parler comme si elle avait sa vie était derrière elle.

**-Quel âge as-tu ? Même pas vingt ans ? Tu sais si il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai appris c'est que rien n'est définitif Quinn… dans le bon sens comme dans le mauvais… Tu sais certainement que j'ai perdu ma femme il y a quelques années… comment crois tu que je me sentais à l'époque ? Si il n'y avait pas eu Kurt je… je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu la force de continuer… Et puis après j'ai rencontré Carol...Et je ne pensais pas que ce serait possible d'être à nouveaux complètement heureux, mais c'est ce qui est beau dans la vie, c'est que rien n'est jamais finit, il y a toujours de l'espoir même dans les situations les plus difficiles, comme on dit tant qu'il y a de la vie… Et puis il y a deux ans je suis tombé malade et… et j'aurais pût mourir Quinn… et je me suis dit « merde ! Pourquoi me donner à nouveaux le bonheur si c'est pour me l'enlever ensuite ? » Alors je me suis battu et depuis… depuis je savoure chaques jours… Ta vie Quinn c'est toi et seulement toi qui la construit et si tu n'en es pas satisfaite alors change là ! Certaines choses peuvent te paraître insurmontables mais crois en mon expérience rien est définitif et en tout cas rien tu m'entends? Rien ne vaut la peine qu'une jeune fille de ton âge ne baisses les bras et pense que sa vie ne vaut plus le coup !**

Il finit son discours en la regardant droit dans les yeux la défiant de le contredire, sur sa dernière phrase sa voix avait légèrement craquée trahissant l'émotion qui l'avait traversé en imaginant ce qui aurait pût arriver à la jeune femme.

Quinn hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation, le discours du père de Kurt lui avait fait réaliser que non seulement elle avait bien, même si c'était inconscient, voulut en finir avec la vie mais aussi à quel point ce comportement était inconscient et stupide, dicté uniquement par ses émotions. Elle essuya les larmes qui avaient roulées sur ses joues et pris une grande inspiration. Elle pouvait s'en sortir, Burt avait raison ! C'est elle qui avait laissé sa vie devenir le cauchemar qu'elle était et c'était donc à elle de prendre ses responsabilités et de faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour la changer.

Burt prit une grande inspiration, mis enfin le contact et partit en direction de la maison des Fabray.

Une fois garé devant la propriété Quinn observa la maison de son enfance et pris sa décision :

_Si je veux que ma vie change il faut que je m'éloigne de mon père et de cette ville. Dans une semaine je serais partie pour de bon, je serais loin lorsqu'il ré-emménagera… et je ne reviendrai plus jamais._

Elle se tourna vers Burt une dernière fois avant de sortir et réussit tant bien que mal à lui adresser un sourire pour lui faire comprendre que son message était passé.

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas ça ne se reproduira pas, promis.**

**-Bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais entendre, maintenant va te reposer je pense que tu en as besoin… et une dernière chose… Lorsque je traversais des périodes difficiles j'ai commencé à suivre une psychothérapie… et ça m'a beaucoup aidé. Je ne sais pas si… enfin saches que c'est une option et qu'il n'y a aucun mal à se faire aier Quinn…**

La blonde le regarda intensément et lui sourit timidement.

_Kurt a vraiment de la chance d'avoir un père comme lui, c'est vraiment un homme bien._Se dit elle tristement.

**-Ok.**

_****Fin du flashback****_

Après s'être préparé un sandwich qu'elle avait mangé rapidement sur le comptoir de sa cuisine Quinn était allé prendre une bonne douche relaxante. En entrant dans sa chambre pour enfiler une tenue confortable (un pantalon de yoga noir et un débardeur blanc) elle avait remarqué à quel point les murs qui séparaient son appartement de celui de Rachel étaient mal isolés.

Elle fronça les sourcils en entendant le volume de la musique provenant de chez sa voisine, elle crut reconnaître un morceau de Pink et entendit distinctement un éclat de rire. Sans doute Kurt était-il encore chez Rachel, elle soupira en se rappelant son ancien voisin Mr. Lewis, un homme âgé dont la gentillesse et la discrétion allait lui manquer !

Elle se dirigea vers son salon et marqua un temps d'arrêt la main serrée sur la poignée de sa porte d'entrée.

_Allez Fabray tu peux le faire ! Kurt t'as dit que si tu allais lui parler dés ce soir elle aurait plus de chance de passer l'éponge… et puis le plus vite ce seras fait le plus vite ce seras terminé ! Allez, elle ne va pas te manger ! Et puis en même temps tu pourras lui suggérer d'éviter de faire du boucan tous les soirs parce que tu as des heures de sommeils à rattraper toi…_

La blonde se ressaisit enfin et après avoir finalement ouvert sa porte se retrouva de l'autre coté de son pallier devant la porte de Rachel.

Elle prit une longue inspiration qu'elle relâchât lentement et frappa trois coups secs.

La musique baissa instantanément et après avoir perçût quelques chuchotements feutrés elle entendit distinctement des pas s'approcher de la porte.

Quinn essuya machinalement ses mains qui étaient devenues moites à son pantalon et redressa sa posture prête à faire face à Rachel dignement.

Le clic de la porte retentis et elle s'ouvrit enfin révélant…

**-Santana ?**

Les yeux de la Latina s'écarquillèrent un instant d'étonnement mais cette expression fût très vite remplacée par du ressentiment. Le regard noir de la brune était dur et accusateur. Elles restèrent quelques secondes à se fixer, Quinn complètement pétrifiée et Santana raide et menaçante, jusqu'à ce que la Latina, sans un seul mot, ne claque la porte au visage de la blonde.


	6. Chapter 6

Quelques heures plus tôt…

Kurt venait de rentrer dans l'appartement de Rachel et à peine le seuil franchi lui sauta au cou.

**-Félicitations ! Je suis trop content pour toi !**

La petite brune sautilla en claquant des mains.

**-Merci Kurt, je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser ! Je suis si heureuse et mes pères sont tellement fiers !**

Kurt tourna sur lui même en constatant les changements de la pièce depuis sa dernière visite.

**-Woah ! Tu as bien bossé dis donc, ton appartement est superbe ! Est-ce-que je suis le premier ?**

**-Oui, mais les autres ne devraient pas tarder je pense…**

Au moment où elle finissait sa phrase ils entendirent frapper à la porte.

**-Quand on parle du loup !**

Rachel se dirigea vers l'entrée en sautillant et à peine eut-elle le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'elle fût immédiatement happée par Brittany qui dans son enthousiasme faillit la faire tomber en la serrant jovialement dans ses bras.

**-Bravo Rachel ! T'es la meilleure ! **Proclama la grande blonde en riant et en la soulevant quelques secondes du sol.

Rachel se laissa facilement envahir par la joie communicative de la blonde et rit de bon cœur.

**-Merci Brittany, je suis contente que vous soyez là pour fêter ça avec moi ! **Dit elle en se décalant pour laisser passer toute la petite troupe dans son appartement.

**-Mike ! Comment ça va ? Tina n'est pas avec toi ?**

**-Non, elle as dut rester chez nous, Lilly est un peu malade, rien de très grave mais elle a préféré rester pour s'occuper d'elle. Tiens de notre part à tous les deux**. Dit il en sortant un énorme bouquet de fleurs de derrière son dos.

**-Oh, elles sont magnifiques, merci !**

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la cuisine pour dire bonjour à Kurt qui était en train de remplir les coupes de champagne sur le bar de la cuisine.

**-Hey ma belle ! **Lança Mercedes en s'avançant pour embrasser la petite diva et en brandissant une bouteille d'une main et plusieurs paquets de chips de l'autre. **Il paraît que c'est ici que la nouvelle star de Broadway habite ?**

Rachel ne put retenir un petit rire enfantin, elle était tellement heureuse d'enfin participer à un grand show de Broadway et encore plus heureuse d'avoir ses amis les plus proches à ses cotés pour partager sa joie.

Elle laissa passé Mercedes qui allât s'asseoir dans le canapé à coté de Brittany.

Santana était appuyée dans l'encadrement de la porte un petit sourire aux lèvres

**-On m'a dit qu'il y avait une petite fête dans le coin ?** Dit elle en croisant les bras et en lançant à Rachel un clin d'œil.

**-Pas vraiment mais apparemment des pics assiettes ont décidé de s'incruster… Il faut croire que c'est la rançon de la gloire ! **Répondit Rachel d'un air faussement blasé avant de laisser éclater un rire sincère.

La latina ferma la porte derrière elle et pris Rachel maladroitement dans ses bras.

**-Félicitations hobbit, je savais que tu y arriverais. **Lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille avant de se diriger vers la chaine hifi pour lancer « Raise your glass » de Pink à plein volume.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous autour de la table où Kurt avait arrangé les fleurs les bouteilles et les victuailles et levèrent simultanément leur vers au ciel.

**-A Rachel Barbara Berry !**

**-A Rach !**

**-A Berry !**

**-A notre diva !**

**-Et aux licornes ! **

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et commencèrent à danser boire et discuter joyeusement profitant de la présence de chacun et se réjouissant du nouveau succès de leur amie.

Quelques minutes plus tard trois coups secs à la porte d'entrée les sortirent de leurs festivités.

**-Tu vois Santana je te l'avais dit ! La musique est trop forte ! Si je me fais déjà remarquer par mes voi… **La brunette ravala ses dernières paroles en se rappelant l'identité de sa voisine. Elle avait complètement oublié ce dernier épisode, depuis le coup de fil de son agent lui annonçant son nouveau contrat elle n'avait plus pensé qu'à ça et prenait conscience tout à coup de la situation à laquelle elle allait devoir faire face si c'était bien Quinn qui était derrière cette porte.

**-Calme toi, je vais gérer ça et puis faut arrêter il est à peine 22 heures !** Lança Santana en se dirigeant d'un pas confiant vers l'entrée

**-Non laisse je vais m'en occuper, c'est mon appartement après tout ! **Chuchota Rachel après avoir baissé la stéréo. Elle tenta de retenir Santana par le bras mais fût à son tour retenue par Kurt avant qu'elle n'y parvienne.

**-Laisse là y aller**. Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Deux secondes et un bruyant claquement de porte plus tard la latina était de retour dans le salon avec une expression de rage contenue sur le visage qu'on ne lui avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Les poings serrés et le visage rouge tous les invités à l'exception de Rachel et Kurt la regardaient en se demandant ce qui avait pût provoquer son état. On aurait dit que de la fumée allait lui sortir des oreilles. Elle se tourna vers Rachel qui mordait frénétiquement ses lèvres d'appréhension et lança d'un ton accusateur :

**-QU'EST-CE-QUE QUINN FABRAY FOUT DEVANT TA PORTE !**

Mike et Mercedes émirent un hockey de surprise au nom de leur ancienne camarade, Kurt pris une lampée de champagne se délectant du spectacle, Rachel fit un pas en arrière car même si elle savait que Santana ne lui ferait jamais aucun mal cela n'empêchait pas le regard intense de la brune de l'intimider et Brittany écarquilla grand les yeux sourit et tapa dans ses mains avant de courir vers la porte d'entrée.

Quinn était encore figée sur le pallier quand la porte se ré-ouvrit et qu'elle fut abruptement taclée au sol. L'idée que Santana soit revenue pour l'achever lui traversa brièvement l'esprit mais les rires joyeux qui emplissaient ses oreilles et les longs cheveux blonds qui lui couvraient maintenant le visage la renseignèrent très vite sur l'identité de son assaillante et elle se relaxa instinctivement.

**-Quiiinnnn ! **S'exclama Brittany en se relevant et en bondissant de bonheur.** Tu es venue pour féliciter Rachel ? Je savais que tu reviendrais la voir ! Tu as enfin arrêté les méchants!**

**-Euhh…Quoi ? **Interrogea Quinn en reprenant ses esprits et en époussetant son pantalon.

**-Oh Quinn je suis tellement contente que tu sois là ! Allé vient avec moi dire bonjour à tout le monde !**

Quinn se laissa entrainer machinalement à l'intérieur par sa plus ancienne amie, en un instant elle réalisa à quel point la gaieté et l'entrain de la danseuse lui avait manqué. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'intérieur qu'elle reprit ses esprits… _tout le monde ?_

Rachel, Kurt, Mike et Mercedes se tenaient tous devant elle, les deux derniers avec une expression de choc sur le visage pendant que Santana fustigeait marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles en espagnole tout en rassemblant ses affaires.

_C'est bien ça ! Tout le Glee club s'est donné rendez-vous dans mon immeuble ! Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Y'a même pas une semaine ma vie était tellement simple… Et maintenant…_

Le cours de ses pensées fût interrompu par la Latina qui s'était stoppé devant Rachel.

**-Désolé Rach je ne peux pas rester si elle est là et d'ailleurs tu me dois quelques explications à ce sujet ! Je t'appel demain et encore félicitations. **Conclut elle en l'étreignant d'un bras**.**

_Okay… en fait elle était dans la 4__ème__ dimension… est ce qu'elle venait vraiment de voir Santana prendre Rachel dans ses bras ?_

Cette dernière sortie en furie Brittany sur ses talons stoppa un instant au niveau de Quinn pour lui dire quelques mots.

**-Il faut que je parte avec elle pour la consoler mais tu ne t'en vas plus hein ?**

**-Non Britt, je reste ici. **_De toute façon j'habite ici alors je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…_

**-Promis ? **Lui demanda la blonde ses grands yeux bleus rivés aux yeux ambrés de l'ex capitaine des cheerleaders.

**-Promis. **Lui répondit Quinn consciente du poids de l'engagement qu'elle venait d'exprimer. Elle n'avait jamais voulue faire de peine à Brittany et le poids de ses regrets commençait déjà à l'envahir.

La pétillante blonde sortie hâtivement de l'appartement et Quinn se retrouva plantée là se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre ne sachant comment appréhender la situation. Elle était venue faire ses excuses à Rachel et cette tâche la mettait déjà assez mal à l'aise alors si elle devait en plus faire ça au beau milieu d'une réunion des anciens élèves de McKinley !

Kurt se racla la gorge sortant tout le monde de sa torpeur.

**-Alors Quinn on a perdu sa langue ?**

Quinn le fusilla du regard comprenant le piège dans lequel il l'avait mené.

Rachel alarmée par le combat silencieux qui avait commencé entre son meilleur ami et son ancienne ennemie slash nouvelle voisine se glissa au milieu des deux.

**-Bonsoir Quinn, je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite…**

Quinn détacha son regard de celui de Kurt et se radoucit légèrement.

**-Euh… Oui… J'était venue te parler… mais…**

Elle fut interrompue par Mercedes qui après avoir reprit ses esprits levât ses bras aux ciels pour signaler sa présence.

**-Est-ce-que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?**

Kurt s'approchât d'elle et en lui posant une main sur l'épaule lui répondit d'un air de conspirateur :

**-Et bien vois-tu il semblerait que notre exe camarade de classe que l'on croyait à ce jour volatilisé dans la nature ait été retrouvée par notre pétulante diva, qui, par un heureux où malheureux, cela dépend du point de vu de chacun, concours de circonstance se trouve être désormais sa VOISINE ! Appel ça le destin, le karma ou la guigne mais moi en tout cas je trouve ça hi-la-rant !**

Kurt était parti dans un fou rire nerveux en se rendant compte que désormais non seulement la blonde mais également la petite brunette le fusillaient furieusement du regard.

**-Tu habites dans l'immeuble ?** Questionna Mike étonné.

Quinn prit une longue inspiration avant de lui répondre.

**-Oui et ça me fait plaisir de vous voir même si je ne m'y attendais pas et que j'aurais préféré que ce soit… dans d'autres circonstances.** Dit elle en esquissant un sourire à l'adresse de Mike et Mercedes.

**-Moi aussi Quinn je suis content de te revoir. **Répondit le jeune asiatique.

**-Ca me fait plaisir aussi Quinn même si il va falloir que tu m'expliques le silence radio des quatre dernières années.** Lança la diva black en haussant les sourcils.

Quinn soupira résignée.

**-Je crois que je ne pourrais pas y échapper de toute façon, mais on remettra cette discussion à plus tard si tu veux bien ? J'étais juste venue parler avec Rachel et… je suis épuisée…**

**-Ok mais tu n'y échapperas pas ! **Se résignât Mercedes

Quinn se retourna vers Rachel et se mordit la lèvre.

**-Tu voulais me parler ?** S'enquit la brunette anxieuse vu la manière dont leur dernier tête à tête s'était déroulé.

**-Euh… Oui, mais en privé si c'est possible ? **Lui répondit rapidement la blonde gênée de parler devant les autres.

**-Euh… Ok, suit moi…**

Rachel se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers sa chambre et s'assit sur le bord de son lit stressé par la présence de Quinn dans cet endroit privé et perplexe concernant ses motivations. Elle laissa son regard se poser sur Quinn et l'observa pour la première fois depuis que la blonde était entrée chez elle. Elle portait un pantalon de yoga noir et un débardeur blanc, ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient à peine en dessous du menton était un peu ébouriffés et son visage ne portant aucun maquillage dégageait malgré l'évidente inquiétude de la blonde une douceur que Rachel ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà décelé dans les traits de l'exe cheerleader. La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé c'était son incontestable beauté.

_Quinn est vraiment l'une des plus belles fille que j'ai jamais vu… _se dit elle en admirant l'allure de celle ci. _Ce look décontracté lui va vraiment bien, elle à l'air tellement plus à l'aise, elle a vraiment bien fait de garder ses cheveux courts ça lui donne un air un peu sauvage et… est-ce-que c'est un tatouage qui dépasse de son débardeur ?_

Rachel secoua la tête afin de focaliser son esprit sur la situation présente. Elle avais toujours admirer le physique de Quinn mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'égarer.

**-Je t'écoute… **Tenta Rachel un peu mal à l'aise.

Quinn se tenait dans un angle de la pièce ne parvenant pas à fixer son regard sur la petite brune assise à quelques mètres d'elle.

**-Je… tenais à m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé hier. **Finit-elle par lâcher d'une voix à peine audible.

Rachel cligna des yeux.

_Avait–elle bien entendue ? Est-ce-que Quinn venait de lui présenter ses excuses ?_

**-Euh… D'accord Quinn j'accepte tes excuses… **Lui répondit elle d'un air perplexe.

La blonde mit quelques secondes avant d'enregistrer la dernière phrase de Rachel.

_C'est tout ? Je l'insulte sans raison et elle me pardonne d'un claquement de doigt ? J'ai fait de ses années de lycée un enfer et quand je la revoie 5 ans plus tard tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est la traiter comme une moins que rien et tout ce que j'ai c'est « j'accepte tes excuses » ?_

Quinn serra les poings et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit de regrettable comme secouer la brunette pour la faire réagir par exemple. Au lieu de ça elle prit une longue inspiration et fixa Rachel droit dans les yeux.

**-Non tu ne comprends pas, ce que je veux dire c'est que je regrette réellement non seulement ce que j'ai fait hier mais aussi la façon dont je t'ai traité à l'époque du lycée… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais si ignoble avec toi mais saches que tu ne l'as jamais mérité Rachel, c'est chez moi qu'il y avait un problème, je suis désolé d'avoir projeté toutes mes névroses sur toi et je te promets que j'ai beaucoup évolué et que ça ne se reproduira plus jamais. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce qui m'a pris hier…**

La blonde se sentit flancher en repensant à ce qu'avait été son adolescence et en imaginant ce que Rachel avait dû endurer. Elle avait toujours essayé de repenser au passé le moins possible et avait enfouis tous ses souvenirs au plus profond de sa mémoire et c'est les larmes aux yeux qu'elle finit son discours. Mais apparemment son passé avait décidé de lui revenir en pleine figure !

Rachel quant à elle était complètement décontenancée, ce n'était pas tant ce que Quinn lui avait dit bien qu'elle ait été tout d'abord étonné puis soulagé par les excuses de son ancienne ennemie, après tout elle avait attendu toute sa scolarité pour qu'on admette que rien ne clochait chez elle, mais l'émotion avec laquelle elle s'était confiée, elle n'avait jamais vu Quinn aussi honnête, aussi fragile et aussi … vraie. Elle prit un instant pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite car elle était consciente que le fragile équilibre qui s'était installé pouvait se rompre à tout moment si elle ne choisissait pas ses mots correctement.

**-Je… je n'ai pas beaucoup changée moi tu sais et je parle peut être beaucoup mais en général je pense ce que je dis donc tu peux me croire quand je te dis que j'accepte tes excuses parce que je t'ai déjà pardonné depuis longtemps, je ne t'en veux pas Quinn et même si tu as du mal à le concevoir je ne t'en ai jamais vraiment voulu… Tu te souviens que j'ai même toujours espéré que toi et moi on pourrait devenir amie ? Cette offre tiens toujours tu sais…**

Quinn la dévisagea dubitative.

_Je déteste ma psy _se dit-elle _pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit toujours si intuitive !_

**-Euh.. d'accord, on peut essayer…**

Concéda-t-elle en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches.

Rachel lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourire en se relevant satisfaite de la tournure des évènements.

**-Je vais te prendre dans mes bras maintenant. **

Annonça-t-elle en s'approchant de la blonde.

Quinn se tendit un instant en la voyant s'immiscer dans son espace personnel mais se laissa doucement allé lorsqu'elle sentit les bras de la brunette s'enrouler autour d'elle. Elle finit par retourner l'étreinte en et posa son menton sur l'épaule de la petite diva, ses cheveux sentaient la cannelle et l'odeur l'apaisa instantanément. Le corps de la brune était séré contre le sien et la petite robe noire en soie que portait cette dernière était tellement fine que Quinn pouvait parfaitement sentir ses formes se modeler contre elle. Elle sentait sa peau douce là où leurs bras se rejoignaient et un frisson lui parcourut le corps lorsqu'elle ressentit son souffle chaud lui effleurer le cou.

Lorsque la Rachel se dégagea de l'étreinte la blonde sortit de sa transe et sentit son visage s'empourprer.

_Oh mon dieu ! est-ce-que je viens de fantasmer sur Rachel Berry ? Il faut que je me ressaisisse là ! Elle vient juste de me pardonner d'avoir été la pire garce et moi je… Non c'est pas possible ça doit être parce que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de relation physique… oui c'est ça c'est parce que je suis en manque.. ça ne peut être que ça... Oh mon dieu je suis vraiment une obsédée !_

**-Bon bah je crois que je vais y aller maintenant…**

Déclara Quinn trouvant tout à coup le plancher de la chambre très intéressant.

**-A bientôt Quinn.** Lui répondit Rachel en l'accompagnant vers la porte d'entrée.

**-A bientôt. **Confirma la blonde en faisant un signe à Mercedes Mike et Kurt avant de sortir pour regagner son propre appartement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Vous voyez le petit bouton jaune juste en dessous là? N'hésitez pas :P<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Comme d'habitude je vous remercie pour les commentaires et les alertes qui me motivent toujours à continuer cette histoire. **

****(*Attention possible spoiler*)**Avant toute chose je tenais à rappeler que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic avant le début de la saison 3 donc tout ce qui se passe dans la série depuis n'est pas pris en compte dans cette histoire : aucun des nouveaux personnages n'a donc rejoint le glee club pendant leur dernière année, la distinction entre senior et junior n'était pas encore faite et surtout la demande en mariage Finchel n'a jamais eu lieu!... Sinon, vous avez vu le 3x14? Franchement, je crois que je doit avoir des dons de voyance parce que sérieusement, la petite voiture rouge de Quinn qui se fait fonçer dedans par le pick-up? XD  
><strong>

**Bon je vous laisse à la lecture de ce 7ème chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Après le départ de Quinn l'ambiance n'était plus vraiment à la fête et Mercedes Mike et Kurt prirent rapidement congé de la petite diva en la félicitant une dernière fois avant de lui dire au revoir. Avant de sortir de l'immeuble Mike ralentit sont pas tout en cherchant dans les poches de sa veste.<p>

**-Je crois que j'ai oublié mon téléphone chez Rachel, ne m'attendez pas, de toute façon on ne vas pas dans la même direction.**

Kurt et Mercedes ne se firent pas prier ne voulant pas avoir à remonter les escaliers inutilement et sortirent de l'immeuble afin de rentrer chez eux.

Mike toqua timidement à la porte et attendit quelque seconde avant de voir celle ci s'ouvrir sur Quinn dont l'expression impénétrable lui fit presque regretter la décision qu'il avait pris.

**-Mike ?** Constata-t-elle d'une voix incertaine

**-Euh…salut Quinn, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas ?**

**-Non, non j'étais juste en train de bouquiner avant d'aller me coucher mais que fais tu ici ?**

**-Je voulais juste te parler quelques minutes…**

**-Euh… Ok… **Dit elle en se décalant sur le coté pour le laisser entrer.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et lui fit signe de s'installer également. Mike prit place à l'autre bout du sofa et fit craquer ses phalanges ne sachant par où commencer. Il n'avait jamais su comment aborder l'ex cheerleader, il avait souvent eu envie durant leur scolarité de se rapprocher d'elle car il lui semblait qu'ils avaient pas mal de choses en commun mais n'en n'avait jamais trouvé le courage d'une part parce qu'il était timide et d'autre part parce qu'il fallait bien l'avouer Quinn pouvait être terrifiante !

**-Hum, hum.** Quinn se racla la gorge interrompant le silence gênant qui s'était installé.

Mike sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers la blonde en prenant une profonde inspiration.

**-Euh… en fait je voulais te parler de Brittany, ou plutôt de Santana, enfin je voulais juste t'expliquer pourquoi elle était partie si furieuse… **

Quinn haussa un sourcil, pourquoi Mike voulait-il lui parler de ça ? Elle avait très bien compris la réaction de la Latina : Quinn était partie sans lui laisser de nouvelles, elle lui en voulait et vu le caractère virulent de son ancienne co-capitaine elle allait lui en faire baver !

**-Je connais bien Santana tu sais Mike je sais qu'elle peut être rancunière mais elle finiras par se calmer un jour où l'autre…**

Mike se mordilla la lèvre inférieure essayant de rassembler ses pensées.

**-Quel est le point faible de Santana à ton avis Quinn ?**

La blonde plissa les yeux ne sachant où l'asiatique voulait en venir, malgré ce que la Latina voulait faire croire il y en avait beaucoup : La nourriture (vous pouviez lui faire-faire n'importe quoi en promesse d'un bon repas) les clowns (elle ne l'avait jamais avoué à personne mais elle en avait une phobie incontrôlable depuis que son grand frère lui avait fait regarder le film « ça ») ses grands parents (lorsqu'on les mentionnaient elle avait toujours les larmes aux yeux et s'éclipsait rapidement pour que personne ne remarque son état) et bien sûr… Quinn réalisa alors ce que Mike tentait de lui dire.

**-Britt…** dit elle d'un ton résigné et en se passant une main sur le visage.

Mike hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

**-J'ai vraiment merdé hein ?**

**-Wep ! **Répondit-il en haussant les sourcils

**-A quel point ?**

Mike pris une longue inspiration et se repositionna plus confortablement sur le canapé, maintenant qu'il était là autant tout raconter du début à la fin, au moins Quinn saurait à quoi s'en tenir la prochaine fois qu'elle croiserait Santana.

**-Tu te rappelles qu'après le lycée Santana et Brittany avaient prévues de partir à Los Angeles quand Santana a été accepté à l'UCLA pour faire des études en droits ?**

La blonde nota, elle avait toujours su que son amie pourrait faire une bonne avocate vu sa prestance sa ténacité et son bagou n'importe quel accusé serait chanceux de l'avoir à ses cotés pour le représenter.

**Et bien elles ont tenu deux ans. Santana travaillait énormément et Brittany ne la voyait quasiment jamais, elles ne connaissaient personne là bas et Britt ne faisait que demander de tes nouvelles, Santana a du lui dire que tu était devenue agent secret et que personne ne pouvait te contacter… **Quinn esquissa un sourire attendri Santana inventait toujours les histoires les plus rocambolesques pour protéger sa petite amie.

**Je ne connais pas tous les détails mais elles ont fini par se séparer et c'est à ce moment là que Brittany est venue nous rejoindre à New York pour travailler avec Tina et moi dans l'école de danse et de chant. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'un jour j'ai reçu un appel d'une Santana désespérée me demandant de trouver quelqu'un de confiance pour veiller sur Britt. Comme je savais que Rachel cherchait un appartement car elle ne supportait plus la vie en communauté dans son dortoir à NYADA. **

_**En fait on m'a dit qu'elle s'était faite gentiment montrer la porte après qu'ils aient reçue de multiples plaintes pour nuisances sonores dues à ses exercices vocaux quotidiens. **_Lui chuchota-t-il sur un ton de ragot.

**Je les ai remisent en contact et elles sont devenues colocs, je crois que c'est à partir de là que Santana et Rachel ont commencés à devenir si proches car je sais qu'elles s'appelaient presque tous les jours pour qu'elle ait des nouvelles de Britt.**

Quinn pris un instant pour enregistrer tout ce que Mike lui avait raconté. Santana et Brittany s'étaient séparés ? Vraiment ? Ces deux là étaient faites l'une pour l'autre pourtant ! Et Rachel et Santana étaient BFF ? Elle s'en voulait aussi pour ne pas avoir été là pour elles surtout pour Brittany, après tout elles s'étaient connues au jardin d'enfants et la joyeuse blonde était tellement sensible…

**-Donc Santana m'en veut pour avoir fait de la peine à Britt ?** Soupira-t-elle. **Je vais galérer pour me faire pardonner…**

**-C'est pas fini**, reprit l'asiatique, **un an plus tard, il y a deux ans, Santana après avoir eu son diplôme se fit recruter dans un des plus gros cabinet d'avocat de New York, un jour elle débarqua sans prévenir à l'école de danse et après avoir sérénadé Brittany elle posa un genou à terre et a fit sa demande. **Quinn reteint son souffle un instant surprise par cette nouvelle et impressionnée par le courage de la Latina, elle avait elle aussi parcouru beaucoup de chemin depuis McKinley et de savoir que son amie assumait désormais son amour pour Brittany si ouvertement la rendait fière et admirative.

**Brittany accepta mais à une seule condition : que tu sois sa demoiselle d'honneur… **Finit il en posant sur Quinn un regard compatissant. La blonde écarquilla les yeux abasourdis par cette dernière révélation.

**-Mais… je… je… **

Ses mots lui restèrent coincés dans la gorge.

**-Du coup Santana s'acharne depuis deux ans à te retrouver sans succès… du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui.**

_Ok, donc elle était VRAIMENT dans la merde !_

* * *

><p><em><span>Le lendemain<span>_

Rachel après une journée bien remplie (exercices sur son vélo elliptique, répétition avec son coach vocal et shopping) était dans sa cuisine complétant la dernière activité de son planning de la journée. Elle essuya ses mains pleines de farine à son tablier et afficha une expression satisfaite en déposant sa dernière fournée de cookies dans un panier déjà bien remplis.

_La première impression est très importante_ se dit-elle avant de sortir de son appartement déterminée, armée de son panier et de son sourire le plus chaleureux.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard elle se retrouva devant chez Quinn convaincue que son initiative avait portée ses fruits ! Bon… le voisin du sixième avait une tête de serial killer en puissance et la famille du quatrième avait bien faillit lui dévaliser tous ses cookies mais la plus part des habitants de l'immeuble avaient été charmants, accueillants et séduit par les douceurs qu'elle leur avait offertes en guise de présentation. Il ne lui restait plus que son ancienne camarade de classe à rencontrer et bien que cette dernière la connaisse déjà, la possible amitié dont elle avait parlé la veille la rendait enthousiaste et elle voulait en poser les bases le plus rapidement possible car même si elle avait beaucoup de qualité la patience n'en faisait définitivement pas partie !

C'est donc avec entrain qu'elle sonna à la porte de l'ex cheerleader.

**-Bonjour Rachel. **Lui lança Quinn en ouvrant la porte avec un soupir et un petit sourire en coin. La blonde c'était maintenant résignée à voir la petite chanteuse régulièrement car elle s'était vite rendue compte que le caractère de celle-ci n'avait pas beaucoup bougé et ce n'était pas dans la nature de Rachel Berry de se laisser oublier!

**-Bonjour Quinn ! Je suis venu t'apporter ces délicieux cookies végétariens témoignant de ma volonté de vivre en harmonie et bonne entente avec mon voisinage, je t'épargnerais le chapitre de ma présentation au regard de notre histoire commune mais j'espère que notre mitoyenneté nous donnera l'occasion de repartir du bon pied !**

Quinn haussa un sourcil amusé.

**-Oh, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas ? **S'assura Rachel en remarquant l'allure de la blonde. Quinn gênée s'empressa d'ôter ses lunettes de vue et de déposer le livre et le stylo qu'elle avait à la main.

**-Euh, non, j'étais en train de réviser mais je crois que j'ai atteint mes limites pour aujourd'hui ! J'ai la tête en compote ! **répondit-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

**-Il faut toujours reposer son esprit Quinn Fabray ! Le seul moyen pour mémoriser efficacement quoi que ce soit est de laisser son cerveau se relaxer après avoir étudié sinon tout ton travail aura été inutile ! Tu devrais le savoir pourtant, tu as été major de promotion ! **Sermonna très sérieusement la brunette. **Oh ! Et pourquoi on ne passerait pas un peu de temps toutes les deux ? On pourrait bavarder ou jouer à un jeu de société ? **Devant l'air plus que sceptique de la blonde Rachel se ravisa. **Oublies le jeu de société… Oh ! On pourrait regarder un film ? Ca te détendrait ! Oh oui, on regarde un film en mangeant des cookies ?**

Quinn ouvrit et refermât la bouche plusieurs fois ne sachant quoi répondre. Ok, elle avait compris que la petite brune faisait de nouveau partie de sa vie qu'elle le veuille ou non mais de là à passer une soirée avec elle… C'est vrai qu'elle lui avait promis la veille de donner une chance à leur amitié mais… bon avouons le sa vie amicale était loin d'être animée et entre ses études et son job elle avait rarement passée une soirée détente avec une amie ses dernières années… enfin en tout cas pas ce genre de _détente_… Bref !

Le regard plein d'espoir de la brunette finit par la convaincre. Elle se détourna légèrement pour contempler de son appartement dans lequel régnait le chaos le plus total, des livres et des classeurs jonchaient le sol, les restes de son repas trainaient encore sur la table basse et divers vêtements étaient éparpillés dans tous les coins…

**-Euh, Ok mais ça te dérange si on fait ça chez toi plutôt ?**

* * *

><p>Quinn s'était installé maladroitement sur le confortable canapé de Rachel pendant que cette dernière s'affairait à rassembler les boissons et snacks indispensable à une bonne soirée cinéma.<p>

**-Etant donné que tu m'as dit que tu révisais je suppose que tu es toujours étudiante ?** S'enquit- elle en déposant un plateau débordant de victuailles sur la table basse.

**-Mmh, je suis à NYU.** Lui répondit Quinn en hochant la tête.

Rachel haussa les sourcils.

**-Et qu'est-ce que tu étudies ?**

**-Je suis en médecine depuis 4 ans maintenant.**

Rachel haussa les sourcils, un peu surprise. Elle savait que son ancienne camarade était loin d'être bête et bien qu'elle ait toujours su qu'elle avait un très grand potentiel il ne lui semblait pas se souvenir que cette dernière ait jamais exprimer une quelconque aspiration à devenir médecin ou à poursuivre de longues études.

**-Oh ? Et bien félicitation Quinn, c'est un choix de carrière extrêmement noble et altruiste. **_Qualité que je n'aurais sans doute pas cités spontanément pour te décrire d'ailleurs _pensa-t-ellebrièvement. **Et connais-tu déjà vers quelle spécialité tu te destineras ?**

Quinn ne s'était décidé avait longtemps hésité sur la question mais maintenant qu'elle s'était fixée cela lui paraissait évident.

**-La Pédiatrie.**

Quand elle avait choisi d'entrer en fac de médecine sa première intention avait été de s'orienter vers la chirurgie mais le coté impersonnel et froid de la spécialité l'en avait un peu dissuadé. Ensuite elle avait un moment pensé se diriger vers la psychiatrie mais s'était très vite ravisée car elle préférait de loin soigner les blessure physiques à celle de l'esprit. Et puis un jour il y a deux ans Shelby l'avait appelé pour annuler leur rendez-vous mensuel car Beth était malade, la petite fille avait attrapé la varicelle à l'école et était cloué au lit avec une forte fièvre. Quinn avait pris le premier train pour le New Jersey où Beth et Shelby habitaient désormais et avait passé trois jours non stop à veiller sur la petite fille évitant à Shelby d'être trop exposée cette dernière n'ayant jamais contracté la maladie contrairement à Quinn. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie autant utiles que pendant ces quelques jours et durant cette brève période elle avait eu le sentiment d'enfin remplir d'une certaine façon son devoir de maman.

Depuis ça avait été limpide pour elle, elle consacrerait sa vie à soigner les enfants.

Quinn secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser à Shelby, même si il faudrait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre elle aborde le sujet avec Rachel ce ne serait pas ce soir, comment avait elle put croire qu'elle pourrait ne plus avoir à faire à la brunette dans le futur ? Leurs vies étaient tellement liées par de nombreux aspects…

**-Et toi ? NYADA? Toujours passionnée par Broadway? **Changea-t-elle habilement de sujet.

Le visage de la petite chanteuse s'illumina.

**-Oui, j'ai eu mon diplôme il y a deux ans et depuis j'ai eu plusieurs rôles dans des pièces de diverses importances mais je crois que ça y est, j'ai enfin décroché le rôle qui me fera connaître ! Je l'ai appris hier en fait et je n'en reviens encore pas ! Je vais jouer dans le prochain RENT ! Je vais interpréter Maureen!** Annonça-t-elle en sautillant exaltée.

**-C'est génial Rachel ! J'ai toujours su que tu y arriverais, je t'avoue que j'étais même un peu surprise en arrivant à New York de ne pas voir ton visage sur toutes les affiches de Time square ! **Révéla-t-elle avec un petit rire sincère.

**-Merci. **Rachel esquissa un sourire timide, Quinn avait beau avoir été odieuse avec elle dans le passé, elle avait toujours senti une admiration mutuelle entre elles et même si elle l'avait insulté plus d'une fois elle n'avait jamais remis en cause son talent. L'ex capitaine des cheerleader avait même exprimé en plus d'une occasion sa foi en la réussite de Rachel et ce même quand tous les autres ne partageaient pas cette conviction.

**-Oh mon dieu, c'est pour ça que tout le monde était là hier pas vrai ? Vous étiez en train de fêter la nouvelle et j'ai tout gâché ?** Réalisa Quinn honteuse en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

**-Non, non ne t'inquiète pas, c'était plus une idée de Santana que la mienne en fait, tu sais comment elle est dés qu'il s'agit de boire et de manger à l'œil ! **

_Santana et les repas gratuits ? _Se dirent elles en même temps en secouant la tête amusées.

**-Donc tu es resté en contact avec pas mal des membres du glee club à ce que je vois ?**

**-Qui l'eut cru, hein ? **Plaisanta la brunette.

**Mais oui, la plus part. Comme tu sais Kurt, Blaine et moi somme rentrés à NYADA après notre diplôme et puis Blaine et parti à la fin de notre dernière année pour rejoindre une troupe en Angleterre, Kurt a très mal vécu leur séparation et c'est à partir de ce moment là qu'il commencé à se remettre en question, il a lui aussi quitté l'école et c'est réorienté vers le stylisme. **

**Tina et Mike sont venus s'installer au début de ma deuxième années, Mike avait attendue que Tina soit diplômée pour qu'ils poursuivent leurs études ensemble dans l'école des arts de la scène de New York, ils travaillent maintenant en tant que professeurs dans une école de danse et de chant et l'année dernière ils ont eu une adorable petite fille. **

**L'année suivante, pendant ma troisième et dernière année de cours, Brittany a rejoint Mike et Tina dans leur école pour enseigner la danse aux enfants, j'ai même habité avec elle pendant une année et je peux te dire que ça a été période la plus étonnante de mon existence ! Il y a deux ans Santana est venue retrouver Brittany, elles vivent maintenant ensemble dans l'East side, Santana travaillent pour un cabinet d'avocat spécialisé dans l'environnement.**

**Pour ce qui est de Mercedes elle est arrivée il y a quelques mois, elle venait de finir ses études de commerce et Kurt et elle ont décidé de lancer leur marque et peut-être même d'ouvrir leur propre magasin de création vestimentaire!**

**C'est comme si tout le glee club avait été aimanté à New York !** Finit la brunette en constatant leurs improbables retrouvailles.

**-Ou comme si les membres étaient aimantés entre eux…** Souligna Quinn avec un sourire de connivence.

Et elle, pourquoi avait elle choisit New York se demanda la blonde? A l'époque ça avait sonné pour elle comme un promesse de liberté et d'anonymat… _Plutôt ironique avec le recul…_ Mais c'était peut-être aussi du aux souvenirs des nationales qu'ils avaient passés ici ou bien au fait d'avoir tellement entendu parler de la magie de cette ville par Rachel… Le fait est que maintenant son nom venait allonger la liste du petit groupe des anciens de McKinley qui s'étaient retrouvés.

**-Et les autres ? **Demanda-t-elle mal à l'aise en repensant à la denière fois qu'elle avait vu Puck.

**-Et bien je sais que Sam est partie au Canada pour suivre sa petite amie qui en est originaire, Artie lui est à Los Angeles où il poursuit une carrière de réalisateur, on m'a d'ailleurs dit qu'un de ses cous métrage figurerais au prochain festival de Sundance, Puck à déménagé à Chicago, il est pompier maintenant d'après ce que m'a dit Mike...**

**...Kurt me donne régulièrement des nouvelles de Finn qui après avoir fait sport étude à la fac de Cleveland remplace maintenant le coach Beiste et entraine les Titan à McKinley. Apparemment il est aussi fiancé à une dénommé Sugar qui lui en fait pas mal baver à ce que j'ai cru comprendre ! **Conclu-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

**-Tout le monde à l'air d'avoir trouvé sa voie apparemment ! En tout cas je suis heureuse de vous avoir retrouvé, je ne l'avais pas réalisé mais vous m'avez manqué finalement… **Avoua Quinn d'une petite voix.

Le sourire que lui lança Rachel à cette confession n'avait pas de prix**.**

**-Bon on se le regarde ce film ? **La brunette parcourue rapidement le programme de la chaîne Netfix. **Oh ! Ils passent une rétrospective Stephen King ! **Proposa-t-elle enthousiaste.

**-Génial, j'adore les films d'horreur.** Approuva la blonde en attrapant un cookie.

**-Alors c'est parti pour « Carrie ».** Lança Rachel en ouvrant une bouteille de Coca Cola Zero et en s'enfonçant plus confortablement sur le canapé.

Quinn haussa son fameux sourcil.

_Sérieusement ? Un film sur une rejeté, une exclue, la paria du lycée ? Une histoire de reine du Bal de promo ? L'histoire d'une ado oppressée par sa famille et sa religion ? Super idée !_

* * *

><p>Le film était maintenant fini et les crédits déroulaient sur l'écran noir de la télévision. Rachel tourna légèrement son visage pour constater que Quinn n'avait toujours pas bougé, la blonde avait commencée à piquer du nez au bout de vingt minutes après le début du film et sa tête avait à partir de ce moment là, commencée à dangereusement pencher du coté de Rachel. Désormais la blonde était complètement appuyer sur sa nouvelle voisine la tête confortablement installé sur son l'épaule et la main agrippée à son t-shirt. Sa respiration régulière témoignait du sommeil profond dans lequel elle était tombée.<p>

Rachel se tortilla légèrement ne sachant trop quoi faire, elle n'arrivait pas à se résigner à réveiller la blonde qui avait l'air tellement paisible. Elle la contempla un instant et replaça doucement derrière son oreille la mèche de cheveux dorés qui lui tombait sur le visage. Comme ça, tranquillement endormis, la bouche entrouverte et une expression si sereine peinte sur le visage, personne n'aurais pu croire que cette jolie blonde aux traits si pures avait pu, fut un temps, être si diabolique car à ce moment précis tout ce que pouvait penser Rachel était qu'elle avait _ l'air d'un ange_.

Une soudaine envie de lui caresser la joue envahit la brunette.

_Juste pour voir si elle est aussi douce qu'elle en à l'air, _se justifia-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle approcha timidement sa main du visage de cette dernière…

_**Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! **_

Quinn se releva abruptement et Rachel fit un bond en arrière. La blonde fouilla sa poche à la recherche de son téléphone et désactiva l'alarme.

**-Je me suis endormis ?** Questionna-t-elle en se frottant les yeux pour sortir de sa léthargie.

**-Mmh, mmh. **Nota la brunette ne trouvant pas ses mots, ce qui lui arrivait rarement.

**-Merde ! Je vais encore être en retard au boulot!**

**-Au boulot ? Mais il est presque 20 heures Quinn ?**

**-Oui, je commence à 20h30 ce soir.**

**-A 20h30 ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais pour commencer aussi tard ?**

**-Euh… **La blonde se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose la retenait de dire la vérité à Rachel. Oui, elle travaillait dans un bar gay et depuis sa psychothérapie elle n'avait jamais ressentie le besoin de cacher son emploi ou même sa sexualité à quiconque mais elle savait que ce serait un choc pour son ancienne camarade de classe et aussi pour ses ex amis du glee club et devoir concilier son ancienne image et la personne qu'elle était désormais aux yeux de ceux qui l'avaient connue en tant qu'HBIC et capitaine du club d'abstinence lui faisait l'effet d'un big-bang cérébral. Du coup elle céda à la solution de facilité. **Je suis serveuse, serveuse dans un restaurant de nuit. **Finit elle par lâcher en se dirigeant rapidement vers la sortie. **Bye Rachel, j'ai passé une bonne soirée ! **Lança-t-elle en agitant la main en signe d'au revoir avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

**-Bye Quinn. **Répondit Rachel dans son appartement désormais vide encore troublée par les dernières minutes de la soirée qui s'était écoulé.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alors vous en avez pensez quoi? J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire celui là! Est-ce que ce que sont devenu les membres du glee club est ce que vous auriez imaginé? Aimeriez-vous voir d'autre membres ce joindre au petit groupe de New York? Et le Brittana voudriez-vous qu'il soit plus développé? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ;)<strong>


End file.
